Nazarick Watches Death Battle
by Spartan-259 Raphael
Summary: After the battle of Re-Estize, Ainz and the rest of Nazarick, find they have been left a package as well as a television set. Confused, they open it to find a box, labeled only as simply: Death Battle.
1. Boba Fett vs Samus

**I recently got into Overlord and thought, I work though I hope to have a few chapters done when this first one comes out. That way I can release them as I create them so you all aren't missing anything. If you feel these characters are, well, out of character, please let me know so I could adjust and fix them appropriately.**

**Summary: After the battle of Re-Estize, Ainz and the rest of Nazarick, find they have been left a package as well as a television set. Confused, they open it to find a box, labeled only as simply: Death Battle.**

**Pairings: I have really no plans to write pairings but if people throw ideas I might be convinced to maybe add one or two. I don't know.**

**Side Notes- I do work, and thankfully its starting to die down (I'm a cashier if that puts it in perspective)**

**Polls- I'm going to stick to the order of the death battle series as to have a constant flow of events, but I do hope to maybe create some kind of poll for y'all to vote on.**

**Reviews and Critiques- I do take critiques and reviews (I love em and it drives me to continue them) But no hate mail please or I will ignore it.**

**(That's all... story START.)**

Ainz Ooal Gown was having a particularly good day, He had gotten a lot accomplished with his recent trip to Re-Estize, With the help of his loyal servants, Demiurge, Albedo and the like. He was proud of what he created with his guild members. He hums softly as he stops for a moment to reminisce of his friends, a smile on his face if he could.

He had a lot of good times. Hes hoping, that he could meet with them one day again. Maybe it was a forgone conclusion already. He didn't know, but he of course had to try.

"My Lord…?" Albedo asks her master, looking at him confused before Ainz raises his hand as he looks at her.

"Its nothing, I'm simply thinking of when the others were here…" He said as he began to walk back to the throne room, the others following quietly, quite pleased with themselves and their performances with what their lord had asked of them to do.

Ainz, however, stopped when he saw a rather large box sitting so close to his throne, it looked like a simple cardboard box, but with where he was. He could never be too sure.

"Demiurge" He said as the demon took a simple step forward ahead of his master.

"I'm not sensing anything from it… it isn't trapped in anyway" He says pushing his glasses up as Albedo nods, almost affirming what the demon had to say as Ainz, a little bit more at ease, but still on guard, walks over to the box as he opens up the taped up box.

"Death Battle…?" Ainz murmurs as he can barely remember the series from his original world. Of course, the show had long since ended, but from what he could gather it was an good but old show. He could never get around to it due to him working at his dead-end job.

"I understand the concept… but what are those?" Shalltear says as she leans over to see the box that her master was currently holding.

"These are… well DVD's, they store information on them to be viewed remotely… the question is…" he murmurs to himself before checking the box again as some of the others had quizzical looks on their faces, the others watching impassively. He hummed contently as he pulls out a small portable DVD player. He could use his magic to enhance the size and audio, so it wasn't an issue. He of course sall the small note explaining why they were there. He glanced it over quickly, saying it was an experiment from a scientist. Burning the note, he holds the small device In hand.

"My lord? What is that?" Sebas asked, hands at his side.

"This is a device to watch DVDs on. Of course, it's much too small for us to watch it here, so well use Magic for us all to watch" He says as he hums in thought. "Since our plans worked out so well… why don't we make this a small… week off so to speak." He says to everyone as they smiled and clapped.

"Marvelous idea my lord. It would be a good way to recover our strength for our upcoming campaigns." Demiurge said with a smile as Ainz mentally facepalmed and sighed, asking himself sometimes why they were so devoted.

"Before we begin then, why don't you fetch everyone snacks and drinks Sebas. It would be a good way to better enjoy the death battles" He says being careful of using his modern vocabulary as to not confuse them. Sebas bowed and turned on his heels to do just that. Ainz, hums as he conjures some couches and seats for the others to sit on as they began to take their seats, waiting patiently for the Sebas to return to begin.

It wasn't long before he came back, holding food as well as some of the maids, setting them down on a small table for everyone to grab and eat at their leisure.

"Good… shall we begin then?" He asks as he puts down the player and uses his magic to create what basically amounted to a large television for everyone to see before clicking play on it before having a seat on his throne.

**(Cues Invader – Jim Johnston)**

_Ainz smiled mentally as he recalled the song from when he was human. Of course, some of the denizens of the Nazarick were either watching intensely or smiling at the aesthetic of the title screen. He looked over to Demiurge who had a small notebook in hand with writing utensil in hand._

Wiz: The bounty hunter. Galactic pirates of living beings.

**Boomstick: They blow shit up for cash.**

Wiz: A prime example is Boba Fett, the most feared bounty hunter in the galaxy.

_Ainz smiled at seeing a familiar face from his world before looking around at the other denizens, gauging their reactions._

"_Useless title" Albedo murmurs quietly_

"_Fear is nothing without power to put behind the image" Shalltear humphed._

"_Interesting" Cocytus says watching with interest._

"_Cool!" Aura says with stars in her eyes._

_Mare stayed quiet as he held his staff closer to his chest murmuring quietly about how scary he was. _

**Boomstick: But don't forget Samus Aran. She's so badass, whole planets when she's done with them. BOOM!**

"_Blow up planets? Does she have power on par with The Great Ones?" Demiurge asked aloud as he began to jot down things in his notebook_

"_She's quite strong if she's able to do so" Albedo hums as she watches quietly, seated next to her master, legs crossed._

Wiz: I'm Wizard.

**Boomstick: And I'm Boomstick.**

Wiz: And its our job to analyze the weapons, armor, and skills of these two beastly killers and the answer the most important question of all: Which of these two warriors would win... a Death Battle?

"_A true test of warriors" Cocytus says as he watches the show intently, getting a few nods from the others as they saw the first contestant._

The first contestant the group sees is a man wearing a unique set of armor and a cool looking helmet with a T shaped visor, he's also wearing a cape. They also noticed he's wearing some sort of device on his back and holding a cylinder-shaped gun in his hand.

**Boba Fett**

(Cues Star Wars Episode IV - The Death Star/The Stormtroopers)

Wiz: Boba Fett is well known for his cunning, ruthlessness, and brute force. But his his killer instinct relies on his diverse arsenal of death.

"_Smart but brutish then…?" Sebas asks as he has a seat next to the new maid he had brought back with him to Nazarick._

**MANDALORIAN BODY ARMOR**

**Nearly Indestructible**

**Micro Energy Field**

**Penetrating Radar**

**Protection from Fire, Poison, Acid, Cold**

**Retractable Drinking Straw**

**Boomstick: Plus, he wears the most badass space suit ever.**

Wiz: That's no ordinary spacesuit, Boomstick; that's Fett's Mandalorian Armor, forged from nearly indestructible Duraplast, containing a micro-energy field for dispersing impacts.

_Demiurge seemed to have a glint in his eye as he seemed to begin to write in his notebook, this kind of armor had many possibilities, giving it to lesser undead and the like would greatly change their durability._

"_While not as good as some enchanted armor in the armory, its still quite good." Aura says as she leans back and watches, quite entertained with the show._

**Boomstick: This guy can have a freaking bomb blow up in his face and still walk away.**

"_That's Quite some durability" Cocytus says as he watches with interest. Wanting to learn more abilities from these fighters._

**WRIST GAUNTLETS**

**Flame Projector**

**Fibercord Whip**

**Wrist Laser**

**Concussion Missiles**

**Stun Missiles**

Wiz: His gauntlets housed a flamethrower with a reach of five meters, a fibercord whip, and numerous concussion and stun missiles.

"_Quite a versatile equipment, but it feels closer to capture and incapacitation, the missiles to stun or incapacitate while the whip to entangle. And perhaps the flame projector, to, if feeling sadistic, burn them but leave them alive" Demiurge says as he gets a nod from Cocytus, reaching the same conclusion._

"_It fits the role as bounty hunter after all. The contractors might want them alive, as such they cant all be lethal weapons, but they also can be"_

**EE-3 CARBINE RIFLE**

**Fires n Short Shots**

**Scope-Outfitted**

**Shoulder Sling**

**Rock-A-Bye Rifle...**

Wiz: His weapon of choice is his EE-3 Carbine Rifle, an extremely accurate and powerful weapon which Fett often cradles like a child.

**Boomstick: Yeah... I do that with my guns, too...**

"_Moron" Shalltear mumbles out as she hums, rolling her eyes at what Boomstick had said._

"_W-well at least he treats his weapons well…?" Mare says a little terrified of the character but watching none the less._

Wiz: That's not weird at all, Boomstick.

Wiz: Fill us in on Fett's heavy weaponry.

**MITRINOMON Z-6 JETPACK**

**Hands-Free**

**Up to 1 Minute of Flight**

**Max Speed: 145 kph**

**Magnetic Grappling Hook**

**Anti-Vehicle Homing Rocket**

**Boomstick: Well, everybody and their grandmother knows that Fett can zoom around in his badass jetpack, but that jetpack also has a single anti-vehicle homing rocket, and believe me, you don't want to see this heading you way.**

"_The ability to fly without using magic…? That could come in handy" Demiurge says as he continues writing in the notebook, pushing his glasses up with a small smirk on his face._

Wiz: That's right, Boomstick. In short, Fett is a human swiss army knife. He's killed hundreds of criminals, politicians and Jedi. He's even held his own against Darth Vader... twice.

**Boomstick: Holy shit, that is hardcore!**

Wiz: He became leader of the Mandalorian mercenaries after the Galactic Civil War, and battled Mace Windu to a draw when he was 12 years old.

"_Quite impressive for a human, though it couldn't match up to our prowess" Albedo says impassively as she hums, leaning back in her chair._

"_Still an insect though" Shalltear says waving her hand dismissively as well._

**Boomstick: Sam Jackson's got nothing on him.**

Wiz: But, with all his awesomeness, every so often Fett will totally blow it. He's fallen into the the Sarlacc three times. Three! And the Sarlacc's not exactly running around, looking for snacks.

**Boomstick: Three times? How do you even do that once? It's a giant hole in the ground with **_**teeth**_**, and he's got a jetpack!**

"_well it could be the situations leading up to him falling in. I doubt he actively falls in when nearby" Sebas says stroking his beard in thought._

"_Still scary though…" Mare Murmurs_

Wiz: Still, even with his ridiculous flaws, Boba Fett is a whole new meaning of deadly.

_Darth Vader: No disintegration. _

_Boba Fett: As you wish._

_Some of the group almost smiled at the sound of the chilling voice of the black armored knight. Deep and almost foreboding of doom. Of course, some of the denizens of Nazarick had their own opinions of the bounty hunter. Some, like Albedo and Shalltear despised the human or saw him as an insect. Demiurge took great interest in his weaponry. Sebas and some of the maids saw him as nothing more than a sells sword. Holding no loyalty other then money. Ainz however, smiled, it brings back memories of his friends of the old world._

**Samus Aran**

(Cues Lower Norfair - Super Metroid)

Wiz: Samus Aran was infused with bird-like Chozo DNA at a young age, increasing her strength, speed, and athletic ability far beyond those of a normal human being.

**Boomstick: How do they do that!? I want me some bird DNA!**

_Demiurge almost seemed to smile wider, getting the idea to perform experiments on some of the humans he has in his domain, see if he could replicate the results. Of course if some perished, oh well. It was no loss, and maybe it would further his research on some of the bodies he gains._

**POWER SUIT**

**Shields Entire Body**

**Environmental Protection**

**Easy to Upgrade**

**No Restriction of Movement or Flexibility**

"_Quite an interesting set of armor." Cocytus says as his warrior mind was working at its capabilities and what hes able to do._

"_Again, would be an interesting thing to see if we are able to replicate such an armor for our armies" Albedo says knowing that demiurge was quite intelligent enough to do so._

Wiz: She wears the Power Suit, typically in Varia form, shielding her entire body without restricting any movement or flexibility.

**Boomstick: Too bad it makes her look like a dude...**

"_It kinda does…" Mare says with a small smile._

**ARM CANNON**

**Easy to Upgrade**

**Power Beam**

**Charge Beam**

**Ice Beam**

**Grapple Beam**

**Missiles**

Wiz: Her primary weapon, the Arm Cannon has aquired numerous awesome upgrades over the years. Though, the basic Power Beam is a pea shooter with a pathetic range.

"_While it may not be powerful, it can be good to harass an enemy, preventing them from casting spells with long wait times." Ainz says. Using his own tactical and strategic mind._

"_Brilliant as always Lord Ainz, as expected of a Great one!" Says Aura with a bright smile on her face._

"_yes, able to find use in any small weapon or ability, quite the strategist and tactician!" Demiurge says._

"_oh for the love of pete" Ainz thinks in his head_

**Boomstick: But when it's fully charged, it'll blow your face of. BAM! Shoop Da Whoop!**

Wiz: The Arm Cannon can also use an Ice Beam, a Grapple Beam, and a plethora of seeking and super missiles.

"So much like a spell, if charged its able to have more power output, as well as different abilities should the need arise for them, being an all around generalist then" Solution says keeping an impassive look on her face.

**SCREWATTACK**

**Powerful Electric Charge**

**Temporary Invincibility**

**Extremely Fast**

**Namesake of an Awesome Website (Some of members figured it out)**

**MORPH BALL ALT-FORM**

**1 Meter Diameter**

**Can Release Bombs**

**Jumping Ability**

**Also Called "Maru Mari"**

**Can Access Small or Hard to Reach Places**

Wiz: Samus controls the skies with a powerful and speedy Screwattack, and if there's trouble on the battlefield, she can curl up into Morph Ball mode and slip away unnoticed.

**Boomstick: What the f...?! How does she do that?**

Wiz: Bird DNA, Boomstick. Bird DNA.

"_Such flexibility is quite rare within human standards, as such it is quite an achievement to be able to fit into a small form as she does." Shalltear says, while she may dislike, and even despise humans, she still knew what they were capable of._

**POWER BOMBS**

**Huge Blast Radius**

**Deals Massive Damage**

**Crystal Flash Healing Ability**

**Deployed Only in Morph Ball Form**

**Boomstick: Samus also has a frekin' huge supply of Power Bombs, which will destroy anything on the screen in seconds. Nothing survives!**

"_Simply devastating. Of course it cant match up to the power of the supreme ones" Cocytus says stating as he watches the woman use said bombs._

"_And us as well Cocytus. No Insect can match up to our power" Solution said._

Wiz: She is known to be a bounty hunter capable of taking on impossible missions, fighting massive beasts and even wiping out an entire. However, she often makes mistakes. Somehow, she always seems to lose her power ups and upgrades at the beginning of every mission.

**Boomstick: Man, someone get this chick a purse.**

_Ainz felt a shiver go up his spine, he didn't have to look to know that Albedo and Shalltear, as well as some of the more emotionally driven maids were growling. It was a sexist remark, and god help Boomstick if they ever got their hands on him. "Calm yourselves. All of you. It would be no use getting angry. Hes not here for you to torture" he says simply._

_Samus: Time to go._

_They seem to talk amongst eachother who they prefer. Ainz hums softly, keeping quiet knowing if he threw in his chips, it would change everyone elses minds, it wouldn't be any fun. So at the moment he just stayed silent as he listened to the Denizens of Nazarick. _

"_I believe Samus Aran would win. A lot of his weapons revolve around being a bounty hunter. But you first have to hit the target to incapacitate them" Demiurge says simply long closing his book and putting it in his suit for a later time_

"_I agree though I believe he would put up much more of a fight" Albedo says with a hum, looking to her Lord Ainz for his word, but he hadn't said anything._

"_I believe Boba Fett will win. He seems like a warrior through and through" Cocytus says letting out a breath_

"_I for one think Samus would win. Insects they may be, she is clearly the superior one" Shalltear says._

"_I agree with Lady Shalltear, though more so that she protects her own world" Sebas says getting a soft nod from Tuare._

"_Eh, I'm kinda on the fence on both of em but ill give it to Fett" Aura says as she got a soft nod from mare as well._

Wiz: The combatants are set, let's end this debate once and for all.

**Boomstick: But first, we gotta pay off my double barrel, bazooka shotgun. Thanks to Netflix.**

**Boomstick: Yeah. Well it's time for a Death Battle!**

They first sees nothing but space until they saw a ship that they assume belongs to Samus. Suddenly Boba's ship attacks her ship, causing it be thrown out of orbit and crash land on Earth. Samus crashed into a futuristic city and gets out and Boba hovers towards her from wherever he landed.

_The group were tense as they were going to see who is the best bounty hunter._

**FIGHT!**

(Star Wars Episode V - Attacking a Star Destroyer)

Samus shoots her Power Beams, that fade almost instantly, not even reaching her opponent.

Fett counters and landed on a few shots at Samus with his blaster, but Samus jumps up in the air and fired a missile at Fett, which hits. When she lands, Fett hits her with a Flamethrower. When Samus jumps back and shoots another missile, Fett flies up using his jetpack. However Samus goes after him using her Screwattack and eventually hits him, which forces him on the ground.

"_Of course the ability to fly is only as good if you know how to utilize it to its fullest potential" Albedo says as she hums, enjoying watching the two fight, insects battling it out._

"_Hes got more tricks in his arsenal so the fight aint over yet" Aura says getting into the fight._

When Samus lands, Fett shoots his missiles at her causing a lot of damage to her. He then fires his anti-vehicle homing missile, which Samus escapes by going into Morph Ball mode and escapes though a doorway as the missile explodes.

"_lets see how she uses her mobility advantage" Sebas says with a hum, stroking his beard lightly._

Fett cautiously creeps toward the doorway as Samus sneaks behind him in Morph Ball mode and plants a Power Bomb near his feet, before exploding.

Having withstand the blast, Fett sees Samus and fires a missile at her. Samus dodges by stepping to the side and freezes Fett using her Ice Beam. She then charges her Arm Cannon and at full power, Fett's frozen body starts moving as he tries to break free.

"_I believe this is Game set match" Demiurge says with a smile as he pushes up his glasses, watching with almost sadistic glee._

Samus jumps in front of Fett and aimed her Arm Cannon toward his head.

_Samus: You're mine._

Samus fired her full powered Charge Beam point-blank, knocking his Fett's head clean off from his body. His head flies back downward, clanking to the ground.

"_Glorious" Solution says with a small sadistic smile_

"_Aww cmon, oh well" Aura says shrugging with a smile as Mare claps lightly._

**K.O.!**

(Cues Super Metroid - Main Theme *Orchestrated*)

**Boomstick: Holy shit! Did you see that, Wiz? That was Awesome!**

"_It was hard to miss" Ainz says with a snerk, getting a nod from his floor guardians, glad they aren't praising him for such a simple comment._

Wiz: Fett battled like a champ, but in the end, Samus's superior technology and athletic skill trumped him... hard. While her basic Power Beam failed miserably, put her Chozo DNA to work by jumping and dodging around Fett's offenses. Boba Fett, who relies more on cunning and brute force, simply didn't have the means necessary to catch Samus.

"_So in the end her mobility advantage won out over Fetts Defenses and Offensive capabilities" Shalltear says basically breaking down what the hosts just said._

**Boomstick: He was shooting all over the place, but that space chick was just too quick for him. He even tried to use homing rocket, but anybody whose blown up a lot of shit knows anti-vehicle rockets don't work too well with people.**

Wiz: Exactly. Samus is about four times smaller than the average vehicle, so there's only about a one in four chance for a direct hit from Fett's rocket. Not to mention she kept moving, preventing Fett from getting a solid lock on her.

"_Something to keep in mind. Strength is only as good as the ability to track and hit the target." Cocytus says as he got a nod from Demiurge._

"_Of course you also need strength behind your own strikes or its like claws scraping against enchanted armor."_

**Boomstick: After that screw up, Samus manage to sneak around Fett and left a little surprise at his feet.**

Wiz: Fett's micro-energy field manage to minimize the damage he took from the Power Bomb, but by the point, it was all over. Samus froze Fett with her Ice Beam and finished him off with a Charge Beam to the face.

"_Which ended up being the deciding move for Samus and the End for Fett." Shalltear says with a satisfied smirk._

**Boomstick: She sure stopped him **_**cold.**_

_This got a laugh out of Mare and Aura and a small facepalm from Ainz, shaking his head amusingly._

Wiz: That's right Boomstick. The Winner is Samus Aran.

**Boomstick: Next time on Death Battle.**

There was a flurry of punches covered in purple flames and then an odd burning symbol hangs on the screen. Then they heard a creepy chilling voice.

_Unknown: Your soul is mine._

"_Shang Tsung…?" Ainz says curiously as he blinks, well as well as he could, at the voice and recognizing the character_

"_You know him Lord Ainz?" Demiurge asks aloud as Ainz mentally panics for a moment as he tries to think of a quick excuse._

"_Oh um, yes, an old Enemy of mine created Shang Tsung. I suppose well learn about him next. Shall we start the next episode then…?" He asks asking Mare to go over and press the next button._

**Sooooo whatchall think? Did I do good? Let me know, ill have chapter 2 out in a few days as well once I look it over and everything. Also looking for a Beta reader.**

**I'm also gonna do a crossover of Overlord and another fantasy game. My main candidate is fire emblem but I am taking ideas so please send them.**


	2. Akuma vs Shang Tsung

**I recently got into Overlord and thought, I work though I hope to have a few chapters done when this first one comes out. That way I can release them as I create them so you all aren't missing anything. If you feel these characters are, well, out of character, please let me know so I could adjust and fix them appropriately.**

**Summary: After the battle of Re-Estize, Ainz and the rest of Nazarick, find they have been left a package as well as a television set. Confused, they open it to find a box, labeled only as simply: Death Battle.**

**Pairings: I have really no plans to write pairings but if people throw ideas I might be convinced to maybe add one or two. I don't know.**

**Side Notes- I do work, and thankfully its starting to die down (I'm a cashier if that puts it in perspective)**

**Polls- I'm going to stick to the order of the death battle series as to have a constant flow of events, but I do hope to maybe create some kind of poll for y'all to vote on.**

**Review Responses:**

_AscendedHumanity- For the most part I'm gonna stick to order. I'm skipping over the more jokish episodes however. Otherwise they'll come as they came out_

_Vulcunniko-Why thank you. I'm hoping to keep this going as long as possible. Your reviews motivate me!_

_Guest-Well I'm glad your following it! As I said. I'm going to skip over the more jokish episodes but ill keep going! And maybe ill add some detail, but I know what you mean!_

_edboy4926- I'm thinking of doing it based off an original character of mine. I love Ainz, I just, I dunno I wanna mix it up some_

_bayson-Your reading it!_

**(That's all... story START.)**

"_Well get to episode 4 or 5 before having a small intermission. Perhaps test abilities and the like. I wish for you all to not only learn from these fights, but get stronger as a result" Ainz says as he sits back in his throne comfortably as he watches the episode begin._

_They, once more got comfortable in their seats to watch the next episode._

(Cues Invader - Jim Johnston)

Wiz: Street Fighter, Mortal Kombat. Kings of the fighting genre. And every good fighter needs awesome villains.

"_Some would consider us villians you know" Ainz says aloud, a small chuckle emanating from his frame._

"_Much like an ant would to an ant eater" Shalltear says with a smirk and a humph_

**Boomstick: Like Akuma, the ultimate badass of martial arts.**

"_So a warrior then, using hand to hand combat compared to the ranged weaponry of the last fight" Cocytus says as he blows another puff of smoke_

"_Scary…" Mare murmurs hiding behind his big sister who pats his head._

Wiz: And Shang Tsung, the sorcerous vanguard of doom.

"_A martial artist against a sorcerer… this shall be an interesting matchup" Demiurge says with a smile, grabbing his notebook once more to begin once more taking notes._

"_Naberal Gamma could teach this insect a few things." CZ says._

**Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick.**

Wiz: And, it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle.

The first contestant is a muscular man wearing a sleeveless black gi with a piece of rope tied around him like a belt and brown eastern style sandals. He also has spiky, blood red hair with one part of it tied in a vertical ponytail and red glowing eyes. Also, he appears to be wearing a necklace with beads as big as peaches.

"_Such an imposing figure…" Sebas says with a hum, watching with piqued interest since this is closer to his class then say the previous fighters._

**Akuma**

(Cues Street Fighter IV - Old Temple)

Wiz: Akuma, master of The Fist. Known as Gouki in Japan, he is a living weapon, ten times stronger than nearly every other Street Fighter.

**Boomstick: Plus, he looks friggin' awesome, I totally want me some red, glowing eyes.**

"_None could match Lord Ainz's beautiful red eyes" Albedo says as she smiles, a blush on her face as she looks at her beloved._

_Ainz mentally sighs, he wanted to say something, but this was his own fault… would his friend forgive him…? He shakes his head of those thoughts as he watches the show once more._

**GOU HADOUKEN**

**Total Control**

**Can Fire Multiple at Once**

**Shinku Hadouken**

**Can be Charged**

**Usable in Midair [Zanku Hadouken]**

Wiz: Akuma has dozens of powerful special attacks including the Gou Hadouken. A powerful blast with precision control. He can even use the almighty Shinku-Hadouken, which is, basically, a giant fireball of death.

**Boomstick: Man, if I ever fire a Hadouken in real life, I'mma die happy.**

_Aura snerks lighty at what the host says. "Though such a simple fire spell Is childs play for Lord Ainz, maybe it would be a good ability for people like Sebas. Give them ranged options" _

"_I agree… Sebas, once this is over, why don't you give it a try. If it is not possible then do not worry with it. We can see about creating a similar version" Ainz says as the head butler nods._

"_Yes my lord. I will attempt it." Sebas says giving him a light head bow_

**SPECIAL MOVES AND ATTACKS**

**Gou Shoryuken "Dragon Fist"**

**"Air Slashing" Hurricane Kick**

**Teleport**

**Hyakki Shuu "Demon Flip"**

Wiz: Akuma also uses the Shoryuken uppercut, a teleport ability, a swift multi-striking hurricane kick, and the Hyakki Shuu A.K.A the Demon Flip.

"_A varied hand to hand arsenal but I am sensing a pattern" Cocytus says getting some quizzical looks from some of the other guardians. "I will wait. See if they explain it" He says getting nods before going back to the show._

**SUPER ARTS**

**Shinku-Hadouken**

**Kongo Kokuretsu Zan**

**Shun Goku Satsu "The Raging Demon"**

**Literally Translates to "Instant Hell Murder"**

(Cues Hideyuki Fukasawa - Volcanic Rim *Orchestral*)

**Boomstick: Also, Akuma's got tons of different Super Arts, but two really stand out. First there's the Kongo...Kokuretsu Za... how do you say that?**

Wiz: No idea.

"_Moron. It says it right their. Truly they are idiots if they could not even sound it out" Shalltear says. "oh well… what should we expect from insects"_

**Boomstick: Well I'm pretty sure that's Japanese for "Fuck You Up!" 'Cause basically, Akuma punches the ground and things explode. *Akuma slams his fist to the ground which creates a powerful shockwave that sends his opponent flying* He shattered a whole friggin' island just by punching it. Holy Shit!**

"_Such Power… of course Sebas far outclasses that." Demiurge says as he continued to write in his notebook. Just because Sebas had no use for the didn't mean he didn't. and he was more then willing to attempt at recreating it"_

Wiz: But that's not the deadliest weapon up his non-existent sleeve.

Wiz: The Shun Goku Satsu. Also known as the Ragin Demon literally means "Instant Hell Murder".

_This instantly got some of the more sadistic denizens interested. Another way to defeat Ainz's enemies._

**Boomstick: Man, I'm totally gonna name my first kid that. The Raging Demon at full power is fatal. this guy is a freakin' onslaught of pain.**

"_It had been a long time since I have seen this move. But if memory serves. At full power it absolutely destroys the victims soul" Ainz says as he puts his fingers to his chin in contemplation._

"_Excellent… I shall strive to learn it" Yuri says as she hums, watching the move performed on some hapless soul._

"_Good. Let me know of any positive results" Ainz says before getting a soft head bow._

Wiz: That's right, Boomstick. Akuma lives for one thing and one thing only: Fighting. He travels the world day and night searching for worthy opponents. He's an unstoppable human holocaust, losing only once to his brother Gouken. But after a brutal rematch...

**Boomstick: Oh hey look, he can finger paint.**

_**CLANG.**_

_Some of the guardians jumped at the sudden sound as they turned to see Ainz, gripping his guilds staff rather tightly. "My lord…?" Albedo says almost worriedly. Ainz felt the energy suppressing his anger once more._

"_My appolagies. I have come to see you all as family… friends… and to watch a brother kill another so ruthlessly is angering" Ainz explains as he took a mental deep breath._

"_No need to apologize my lord. Its understandable" Shalltear says, always terrified when she saw her lord angry._

Wiz: It was rumored that Akuma sacrificed his soul to a demon in exchange for the strength to defeat Gouken. But this has been declared non-canon.

**Boomstick: Akuma's got one major problem, though. His stamina is absolutely pathetic. He can dish out the pain but he can't take it.**

Wiz: It's crucial for Akuma to have total control over the fight. He takes an extremely offensive approach. Always moving, always attacking.

"_There it is…" Cocytus says having his suspicions confirmed "A lot of his moves are very offensive, at least compared to other brawlers. And this explains it"_

"_of course Cocytus. Defense is just as good as offensive capabilities" Demiurge says with a smile._

**Boomstick: Yeah, screw defense, give me more ways to hurt people!**

_Akuma: I am Akuma, and I will teach you the meaning of Pain!_

_Some of the guardians were mixed on this fighter. Some of the good and neutral aligned characters despised this character. Not only for killing his brother but as well because he used and gained his power selfishly. Serving no cause then to get stronger._

_Demiurge and Albedo hummed, liking the character for nothing more then to learn from and further strengthen Nazarick._

_Cocytus seemed to enjoy the warrior spirit he held. Aura really was indifferent and of course Mare was terrified of him. Shalltear, like before saw him nothing more as an insect that deserved the respect as such._

The next contestant is some kind of old martial arts master wearing a purple, eastern robe. He looks extremely wrinkly with long, ghostly white hair as well as his mustache and beard which are long and thin as well. What's weird is some scenes now and then show him young. Did something happen that made him age fast or something? He looks hideous which makes a certain oil merchant look more handsome, but his younger self looks handsome in his own right.

"_He reeks of snake…" CZ says in her usual monotone voice._

"_Didn't you say you knew him Lord Ainz?" Demiurge asks as he pushes up his glasses, looking over the figure trying to learn what he can for now._

"_I knew of him. It was a long time ago, they'll explain who he is, but I never got the chance to meet him. Though I'm grateful for that with the stories ive heard" He explains, secretly getting excited. He enjoyed the legendary MK series_

**Shang Tsung**

(Cue The Soul Chamber *Classic* from Mortal Kombat Trilogy)

Wiz: Shang Tsung is the cunning sorcerer from Outworld and scheming pawn of Shao Kahn. He's extremely adept in magic and a well rounded fighter.

_Everyone looks at Naberal who raised an eyebrow at why everyone took a sudden interest. "What…?"_

"_Well, sounds like you, since you've been traveling with Lord Ainz, you've become well rounded. Weilding swords and magic" Demiurge explains, getting some nods before they turned back to the show._

**FLAMING SKULLS**

**Can Attack in Rounds of One, Two, or Three**

**Fire Damage**

**Swift and Deadly**

**Unlimited Supply of Human Scalps**

**Boomstick: This guy can shoot flaming skulls, which is totally awesome, but, where the heck does he keep them? I mean seriously, how many skulls can a person carry around them?**

"_Something so trivial for a magic caster… though it would be interesting to see how he acquired said skulls" Albedo says with a hum._

**HOT ESCAPE**

**Teleport Ability**

**Extremely Fast**

**Wide Range**

**Burns Victims when Appearing Close Enough**

**Sucker Punch! **

Wiz: Tsung can teleport around the battlefield with the special move called "Hot Escape".

**Boomstick: Wah! Sucker punch, bitch!**

_This got some laughs from Aura and a small chuckle from Mare._

"_Such a deceptive move but it could be invaluable in a fight. Though teleporting is trivial for us now" Shalltear says with an humph._

**MORPHING**

**Can Change into Anyone he Knows**

**Copies Abilities and Stats of Subject**

**Enables Hundreds of New Strategies**

Wiz: He can morph into whomever he wants. giving him tons of different skill sets, its like fighting a hundred different foes combined into one.

**Boomstick: Man, I wish I could morph into anybody I wanted. I can have some fun with that!**

"_Ah a shapeshifter then. How interesting" Demiurge says writing down the abilities Tsung had and began thinking of ways to replicate it._

**STRAIGHT SWORD**

**About Three Feet Long**

**Secretly Hidden**

**Of Unknown Make**

**Prefers Fists and Magic Over Swordplay**

**Boomstick: He also has a razor sharp Straight Sword, though he usually keeps it hidden for a surprise attack.**

Wiz: Shang Tsung possesses one other strange, but useful abilitiy. Long ago, when he was caught cheating in the Mortal Kombat Tournament, he was cursed, by the elder gods, to rapidly age until an untimely death.

"_He wasn't even a good fighter or a good cheater." Cocytus says further solidifying his decision to back Akuma this round._

Wiz: The only way to prevent this fate is to absorb the souls of his victims.

"_So his punishment became his curse." Aura says simply._

"_Kinda dumb of those elder gods. They don't stack up to the might of the supreme ones though shrimp" Shalltear says giving aura a smirk._

"_Least I don't have bugbites for a chest" she fires back. _

"_Enough. While I do enjoy the bickering. I would like to watch the show" Ainz says as they quieted down and watches._

**SOUL STEAL**

**Sustains Youth**

**Restores Energy and Health**

**Gains Opponent's Memories and Skills**

**Uses Skills for Morph**

**Boomstick: He can literally eat your soul. **_**Your soul!**_** Not only can this heal him, but he gets the memories of the souls he devoured.**

Wiz: This helps him copy the move sets of the other fighters when he morphs.

"_Ah… glorious… Lord with your permission. I would like to attempt this magic" Naberal says as she hums. _

"_While it wouldn't assist with your age, it would allow you to gather memories and abilities. Ill allow it, though I do want you supervised while you attempt it. This could be dangerous magic. Even by World Tier standards." Ainz says getting same shocked looks. "Yes destruction spells and death spells are dangerous. To manipulate the soul is perhaps more so. Keep this in mind Naberal" Ainz says getting a nod._

"_I will be careful my lord"_

**Boomstick: So really his curse became his deadliest weapon. Good punishment there, gods.**

"_The supreme ones would not make such a careless mistake" Demiurge says getting some nods from the other guardians._

"_Only fools would call themselves gods. The only true God is Lord Ainz, the keeper of my heart" Albedo says as she continues to fawn over her beloved._

Wiz: Shang Tsung has lived and fought for over a thousand years. His sorcery, powers, and brutal Fatalities are rivaled by few, and he's claimed the title of grand champion of Mortal Kombat several times, almost bringing about the winning streak necessary to allow Shao Khan to invade Earthrealm, key word being "almost".

**Boomstick: Yeah, unfortunately for Shang Tsung, he pretty much sucks at actually accomplishing his goals. He's super powerful, but like most villains, he can never get around some goody-two-shoes getting in the way of global take-over.**

_Shalltear snorts. "A snake being stopped by a lowly insect. If he cannot accomplish his goals because of poor planning then does he have any right to see them through?"_

"_I agree Lady Shalltear. Such poor planning skills. He is a cheater and poor fighter who cannot get around an obstacle" Sebas says watching with a hum._

Wiz: His only notable victories have included treachery and deceit. But, keep in mind, Tsung's not fighting any ordinary meat-heads. He's fighting demons, sorcerers, and gods, and even in defeat, he somehow keeps coming back more lethal than ever.

_Shung Tsung: *Pointing his finger at his opponent* You... will... DIE!_

_Much like before they were split about what they thought of him. One half believed he was a cheat and incompetent that is unable to do anything. While the other half believed that he was a good fighter or at the very least resourceful for standing up to demons and so called gods._

"_I believe Akuma will win this fight. His strength far out classes Tsungs by a wide margin" Demiurge says getting a nod from Cocytus as well._

"_I believe Tsung will win, Akumas pride could undo him" Albedo says as she got a nod from Shalltear and Mare, one of the few times that they agreed._

Wiz: Alright the combatants are set, but before we end this debate, I need more cash to buy more rats for genetic testing.

**Boomstick and Nazarick: What?**

Wiz: From Gamefly.

**Boomstick: It's time for a Death Battle!**

The group sees Akuma walking on the a high tower stage in the air. Once he reaches the center, Tsung appears in his "Hot Escape". Akuma jumps away from a distance and prepares his stance.

**FIGHT!**

(Cues TGS '08 PV BGM - Street Fighter IV)

Tsung fires a Flaming Skull, which Akuma jumps over to dodge it. Akuma shoots two Hadoukens at Tsung which he blocks. Seeing this chance, Akuma knocks Tsung off balance and hits him with a Hurricane Kick followed by a Shoryuken, sending him into the air. Akuma proceeded to continue his combo before finishing it with a Shinku-Hadouken, knocking Tsung back down to the ground.

"_Keeping up the pressure is a good way to keep the opponent off balance and on the backfoot" Yuri says as she watches with interest at how fast the fight was compared to the last._

"_of course but the tables could easily turn" Sebas says, watching Akuma take the initiative in the fight._

Akuma was about to grab Tsung but he morphed into a black and yellow ninja with a mask covering his face. Akuma stops and stares at his new opponent, giving the sorcerer some time to recover and attack.

"_What are you doing! Finish him!" Lupus says with a huff, knowing the fight could have ended right there but as they had just said, Akumas pride could be his undoing._

_Shang Tsung (As Scorpion): COME HERE!_

Shang throws a rope dart at Akuma, which blood is drawn, and pulls Akuma towards him. Now Shang takes his turn and uppercutted the Master of the Fists into the air. Once he did, a man in a purple shirt appears just briefly from the left corner of the screen with a funny expression on his face.

_Man (Dan Forden): TOASTY!_

_This got a few blinks from some of the guardians and maids. It was so random and out of nowhere. However they quickly put it to the back of their mind as they continued to watch the fight._

Shang morphs back to his normal self and juggles Akuma with flaming skulls that burst from the ground, odd, since it was never mention before. Akuma gets behind Shang and throws him across the arena. He uses his teleport to get behind Tsung and kicks him, which Shang blocks. Akuma tries to hit him with a Hadouken, but Shang uses Hot Escape to get behind him and slashed him with his Straight Sword. With Akuma stunned, Shang grabs him by the neck and begins draining his souls which also regaining his health. Before the sorcerer of Outworld could even drain all of him, Akuma breaks free of the grip with a Hurricane Kick and then uses the Kngo Kokuretsu Zan and Shang was sent back hard by the shockwave. Akuma teleports towards Shang, and unleashed a flurry of punches and throws him across the stage. Shang regains balanced and lands on his feet. Shang morphs into Akuma, indicating he absorbed enough of Akuma's soul to gain his skills.

"_Well see if Tsung is able to use Akumas abilities to their fullest potential" Albedo says with a hum._

"_much like dopplegangers, I believe it's a 10 to 20 percent decrease in power but I could be mistaken" Demiurge says thinking of Pandoras actor at the moment._

(Cues Theme of Gouken vs Ryu - Street Fighter IV)

_The music changing causes the group to tense up with a bit of excitement on who is gonna win. Akuma or Shang Tsung? Only one will survive._

The two Akumas clashed with one another and started punching and kicking at lightning speed, neither falter as they try and overpower the other. The fake one overpowers the real one and knocks him to the ground and prepares to use his Kongo Kokuretsu Zan. Just as all hope is lost, suddenly the real Akuma leaps back up and unleashes the Raging Demon on Shang who didn't have enough time to use his attack. After the move ended, Akuma has his back turned again with his familiar symbol glowing on his back while the fake Akuma, wh's laying on the ground, dead, morphs back into Shang Tsung while all the souls escaped his body and floated to who knows where.

"_Game set match" Shalltear says with a satisfied hum. Sure the one she was rooting for didn't win, but it was an interesting match none the less._

**K.O.!**

(Cues Street Fighter IV - Volcanic Rim *Opening Version*)

**Boomstick: Oh man, that was way too close!**

Wiz: No kidding, Boomstick! Akuma's raw power and speed pressed a distinct advantage early on. But Tsung's own cleverness and wide array of skills quickly even the odds.

"_As suspected then. The Coward was able to bide his time with his tricks" Cocytus says getting a nod from Sebas._

"_Didn't matter in the end though" Nabe says._

**Boomstick: It looked like Akuma had the whole thing wrapped up, but Tsung's morphing trick saved his ass.**

Wiz: Akuma's pride for battle almost cost his life, as he stopped to see if his new face was worth a challenge.

"_good calling it Albedo, shows that you and Demiurge are still the smartest among us" Aura says with a grin._

**Boomstick: After switching up strategies, Tsung manage to steal enough of Akuma's soul for some extra health and new abilities.**

Wiz: But it wasn't enough. In the end Akuma's skills as a fighter proved unmatched.

**Boomstick: I mean, Tsung loses to Liu Kang all the time, and compared to Akuma, Liu Kang's the nicest guy in the world. There was no way he could take Akuma's constant punishment.**

"_Should he ever face us well be his worst nightmare" Solution says with a grin getting a soft sigh from Yuri._

Wiz: As Tsung isn't used to winning anything on his own, he wasn't perfect on delivering the final blow.

Wiz: Leaving him wide open for the experienced Akuma to unleash his greatest weapon.

**Boomstick: The Raging Demon of Instant-Hell-Murder-Awesomeness!**

"_If he were still alive id suggest perfecting that. But, as they say, on the battlefield, there is never a thing as a second chance" Ainz says._

"_Brilliant wisdom my lord!"_

"_Agreed. To learn from a supreme being is so humbling!"_

"_I feel privileged" Ainz, once more, just mentally sighs, a smile though internally. It was nice being with those he considered family._

Wiz: And so Shang Tsung fell once again releasing his devoured souls, again.

**Boomstick: Looks like Tsung's all** _**souled **_**out! Ha ha get it, Wiz?**

"_Such a fitting pun" Yuri says with an amused smirk but some of the others were groaning at the horrible pun._

Wiz: The winner is Akuma.

**Boomstick: Next time on Death Battle.**

It was another female combatant wearing a skin tight suit with red and blue with stars on it, metal bracers and a gold tiara. Her beautiful long black hair and stern face was truly stunning with those soul piercing blue eyes. Then an unknown feminine voice was heard shortly after.

_Unkown: Goodnight Sugar._

"_So… two women will fight this time. It will be interesting to see what abilities they have" Albedo says only going off their appearances for the moment._

_Ainz hums softly as he stands once more, moving over to press the button once more. "After the 5__th__ episode. I want you all to attempt some of the moves displayed on these fighters. While they would be weak compared to some of our other move sets, it would be nice to continue to strengthen Nazarick."_

"_Of course my lord. I will continue to present my findings before the 6__th__" Demiurge says getting up and giving a small bow before sitting down as Ainz presses the next button and has a seat once more._

**Soooo whatcha think? Still doing good? Let me know in the reviews! They keep me going and ill respond to as many as I can that I'm able to respond to.**

**-I'm still going to do the Overlord crossover but please send ideas. I want to do an OC with it but I'm scared yall will hate it haha. Youll still have your lovable cast. I promise.**

**REVIEW PLZ haha**


	3. Rouge Vs Wonder Woman

**I recently got into Overlord and thought, I work though I hope to have a few chapters done when this first one comes out. That way I can release them as I create them so you all aren't missing anything. If you feel these characters are, well, out of character, please let me know so I could adjust and fix them appropriately.**

**Summary: After the battle of Re-Estize, Ainz and the rest of Nazarick, find they have been left a package as well as a television set. Confused, they open it to find a box, labeled only as simply: Death Battle.**

**Pairings: I have really no plans to write pairings but if people throw ideas I might be convinced to maybe add one or two. I don't know.**

**Side Notes- I do work, and thankfully its starting to die down (I'm a cashier if that puts it in perspective)**

**Polls- I'm going to stick to the order of the death battle series as to have a constant flow of events, but I do hope to maybe create some kind of poll for y'all to vote on.**

**Review Responses:**

**edboy4926-**_I'm debating on doing it on Fates or Awakening since those are the ones I'm most familiar and enjoy playing with (Warriors not including), I'm on the fence of making either the characters go to their realm, or vice versa_

**bayson-**_When we get to it, I'm doing the episodes as they came out chrononolgically_

**Guest-**_Yep, that's what the intermissions are gonna be fore haha_

**Perseus12-**_Thanks. That does mean a lot, I hope to keep going as long as I can._

_**Vulcunniko-**__Who…?_

_**Gamelover41592-**__The ones like Justin vs Jessica and Starscream vs Rainbow dash. I haven't watched those and truthfully I have no plans to._

**(Story Start!)**

_Ainz hums as he presses the next button as he somehow had a feeling of foreboding about this episode. He put it off to the side as he had a seat back in his throne and watched the title screen come up once more, the crew watching with rapt attention._

(Cues Invader - Jim Johnston)

Wiz: Superheroines. Millions have drawn to these modern myths of comic book lore.

"_I suppose its only natural to myths and legends." Shalltear says getting a nod from Demiurge._

"_It gives the insects something their aspire to. As futile as it is" Albedo says._

**Boomstick: Or you could, uh, just be drawn the way they're drawn.**

Wiz: Like Anna Marie, The Rogue...

"_A rogue? Like a thief?" Aura asks, seeming thinking about what the host says._

"_I think it's a title, notice how it says The and not A" says Yuri._

**Boomstick: ...And Diana Prince, The Wonder Woman.**

"_So two women fighting to the death. Will be interesting to see" Cocytus says once more letting out a small puff of smoke._

Wiz: He's Boomstick and I'm Wizard.

**Boomstick: And we're here to watch two chicks duke it out! CATFIGHT!**

_This made some of the female denizens twitch their eyes. They can already feel they'll be hearing a lot of perverse remarks, but quelled their anger for now._

Wiz: And its our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills...

**Boomstick: And maybe a few other things.**

"_This damn insect is so perverse, may we skip this Lord Ainz…?" Nabarel asks as her eye twitches, ready to destroy the disk._

"_No. As crude as the remarks may be, this could be a great learning experience. Just bare with it for now" Ainz says knowing this was going to be a long episode._

The first contestant is a young woman wearing a gray and green skintight suit. Her hair is curly brown with big white streaks in it.

**Rouge**

(Cues X-Men *2000* - The X-Jet)

Wiz: Rouge has possessed a variety of different powers over the years. For this duel in particular, we will use the most well known version; the original iteration from the comics and television show.

"_It makes sense, stick with what you know best for a more accurate deduction of the winner" Demiurge says as he pushes up his glasses, his notebook open and ready._

**POWER ABSORPTION**

**Activated Through Contact**

**Absorbs Memories, Talents, Personalities, and Abilities**

**Temporary Transfer**

**Can Use Copied Abilities**

**Can be Lethal with Prolonged Contact**

Wiz: Her deadliest weapon is her own skin. With just a touch, she absorbs a person's memories, talents, personalities, and abilities, whether superhuman or not, to use them herself.

"_That's an interesting ability, the ability to steal others powers for herself. Much like a doppelganger" Sebas says as he strokes his beard. _

**Boomstick: Too bad it knocks them out cold, and if she holds on long enough, it's game over.**

"_Even more interesting… not only can she take abilities but she can kill them as well." Demiurge says with a glint in his eyes as he continued to write._

"_She would be dangerous to face in hand to hand combat" Regi says with a hum, hands behind her head._

Wiz: Tenacious foes like Juggernaut can resist it, but in the end, nobody is safe from Rogue's parasitic touch. For every second of contact, Rogue can keep these powers for a full minute. Though sometimes, there's unforeseen side effects.

"_So if she shows up here then we should focus on long range" Albedo hums softly in thought, keeping everything they say in mind, getting a few nods from Aura and Nabarel._

**MS. MARVEL'S POWERS**

**Super Strength**

**Flight at Supersonic Speed**

**Near-Invulnerability**

**Enhanced Reflexes**

**Telepathic Resistance**

**Seventh Sense**

(Cues X-Men Theme - Hard Rock Remix)

**Boomstick: She held on to Ms. Marvel for so long she absorbed her powers permanently. Now she's got super strength, speed, and near invulnerability.**

"_While formidable with those abilities, weve faced foes with much stronger abilities" Ainz says as he leans back in his throne._

"_Oh of course, like that one insect… what did she call herself. Evil Eye?" Nabe says trying to remember the human they had encountered as Momon and Nabe._

**Boomstick: Not that I blame her though. I'd be holdin' on to Ms. Marvel for as long as I could!**

**Boomstick: Plus, then when she's unconscious I could...**

"_ugh this insect is a pig" Shalltear says rolling her eyes. While she could get angry, it would do her no good as she simply rolled her eyes and continued to watch._

"_I agree, its unbecoming" Sebas says getting a nod from some of the maids and other guardians._

Wiz: She also gained a seventh sense, the ability to unconsciously predict her opponent's moves.

"_Another strong ability, but if they overpower her, it only lets her know that she is going to get hurt or die" Cocytus says._

**Boomstick: But her seventh sense doesn't seem to always work. That or writers just forgot about it' cause, uh, Rogue gets her ass kicked a lot.**

Wiz: For plot convenience.

"_Which makes sense. If she is in a book or the like, they have to make it entertaining" Aura says getting a nod from her brother._

**Boomstick: And damn, she's got a hot ass.**

"_Are we sure we cannot find this boomstick and-" Started Solution before she shut up, seeing Ainz look at her._

"_While I would enjoy it. We do not know what he looks like. It would be a fruitless endeavor. We just have to put up with it" He says, getting a usuaul Yes my lord. From solution._

Wiz: What?

**Boomstick: Hey, that counts as a superpower in my book, Wiz! While she's not invincible, she doesn't have any real weaknesses either.**

"_Sort of doesn't shine in one area but does well in most. A jack of all trades" Ainz says as he continued to write in his journal._

**Boomstick: She's a classy southern belle, who I'd like to take out to dinner.**

Wiz: Who can fly, lift buildings, and kill people just by touching them

**Boomstick: Never mind!**

"_Such a worthless perverse insect" Shalltear says with a small huff._

_Rogue: Ain't that enough?_

_They had mixed feelings about this fighter as some of them believed she was a strong warrior with no particular weakness or strength. Namely Cocytus and Demiurge had thought she was a good character as well as Mare and Aura. Of course there was one more fighter to watch but she had their vote already._

The next contestant is the same one they saw on the last episode.

**Wonder Woman**

(Cues Wonder Woman *2009* - Ending Theme)

Wiz: To the uneducated nerd, Wonder Woman may seem a cheap clone of Superman.

"_Superman…? Another fighter to watch later perhaps?" Albedo asks as she got shrugs from the guardians and maids._

"_Certainly sounds like a heroic name. Perhaps we will" Sebas replies_

**Boomstick: With Superboobies!**

"_Ugh… I forget how perverse insects can be at times" Nabe says rolling her eyes._

Wiz: But in reality, she's a whole different story. Created from earth, born by gods, trained by ancient warriors...

"_God born? Perhaps to them, but lord Ainz can best anything. God or mortal" Says Aura with a beaming smile and a humph._

"_Y-yeah! Lord Ainz is super strong" Mare says quietly._

**Boomstick: Maker of the WonderBread! Designer of the Wonderbra!**

Wiz: Boomstick, that's not true!

"_Even his Co-host is getting tired of it" Yuri says pushing up her glasses as she watched, ticked at the asinine comments but makes no mention of it._

**Boomstick: See, I can do it too Wiz!**

Wiz: Wonder Woman is the incredibly powerful and near invincible ambassador of Themyscira, and self-appointed protector of the Earth.

"_So she protects the insects without heed to her lineage?" Demiurge says curiously since he saw humans as insects and treated them as such._

"_Perhaps she sees humans like humans sees true insects. In need of being taken care of to preserve nature" Ainz reasons._

"_Great reasoning my lord!"_

"_Your so smart!"_

"_Yeah, I'm so jealous hes smarter then we are!"_

**Boomstick: And she dresses like a stripper... a patriotic stripper!**

**MASTER COMBATANT**

**Trained Since Childhood**

**Skilled at Armed and Unarmed Combat**

**Prefers Fists Over Blades**

**The Best of the Amazons**

Wiz: Diana Prince has been trained by the Amazons as a master combatant since childhood. She dueled the best of the best for the right to be crowned Wonder Woman.

Wiz: Her unearthly powers are divine, granted by Greek gods and goddesses.

"_Ah so shes born of the Greek pantheon. Now it makes sense. I will give you a quick synopsis, they were born of titans, which govern their world, and when they freed themselves of their prisons, they defeated their parents and called themselves gods. Gods however, in that world, based their power on their following. So once they had fallen to obscurity, they could no longer manipulate Mans World as they call it"_

"_So then they are no more deserving the title as a regular insect?" Shalltear asks curiously_

"_No. while they are weaker, they are much stronger then any human. But you are all no doubt stronger" He says getting more praise. Giving a small wave of his hand he motioned for them to watch._

**POWERS FROM DEMETER**

**Superhuman Strength**

**Superhuman Durability [Resist all but Blades and Bullets]**

**Magic Resistance**

**Enhanced Healing Factor**

(Cues Justice League - Main Theme)

Wiz: From Demeter, she received superhuman strength and durability.

"_So much like Rogue, she has superhuman strength and durability. Doesn't compare to us" Lupus says with a hum and leans back In her seat casually._

**Boomstick: And you know that bitch Mailman god with the wingy shoes?**

Wiz: Hermes?

**POWERS FROM HERMES**

**Flight up to Mach-5 Speed**

**Superhuman Reflexes [Faster than Superman]**

**Superhuman Speed [Up to Hyper-Sonic]**

Boomstick: Whatever. He gave Wonder Woman the ability to fly and move at hypersonic speed.

"_So speed to add to that 'godly' strength and durability then" Demiurge comments as he continues to write in his journal. While it wasn't useful immediately he wanted to experiment and maybe create these fighters. _

**OTHER POWERS**

**Enhanced Sight, Smell, Hearing, Touch, Taste**

**Multi-Lingual**

**Increased Wisdom**

**Superior Empathy**

**Animal Rapport**

**Other Useless Stuff **

Wiz: She was given numerous other powers from enhanced senses, animal rapport, and blessings of wisdom and empathy.

**Boomstick: Aside from the obvious cannons rested right below her neck, she's got a pretty bizarre mixed of weaponry.**

_Some of the guardians lean forward, wondering what she brought to the table since Rouge didn't have any weapons beside her own skin._

**LASSO OF TRUTH**

**Forged by Hephaestus**

**Unbreakable**

**Infinitely Elastic**

**Forces Prisoners to tell the Truth**

**Boomstick: Her Lasso of Truth is piece of unbreakable string that, well, makes you tell the truth.**

_Diana's mother (Hippolyta): What other depraved thoughts must you be thinking?_

_Man tied up (Col. Steve Trevor): God, your daughter's got a nice rack._

**Boomstick: Hell yeah, she does!**

"_Such an interesting weapon. Perhaps the lasso tricks the users mind into revealing the truth, or it releases their inhibitions to do so" Demiurge says as he wrote more. Wanting to create the lasso, it would be a great boon to Nazarick as it would cut information gathering to almost nothing._

"_Such a crude comment however" Yuri says as she huffs and pushes up her glasses._

**BOOMERANG TIARA**

**Returns After Each Use**

**Razor-Sharp Edge**

**Can Cut Through Most Substances**

Wiz: She uses her tiara as a long range throwing weapon, using its razor sharp edge to slice open her enemie's throat.

"_Simple and effective" Albedo says, shifting in her seat as she continued to watch. Interested more in the fighters then the weapons and techniques._

**BRACELETS OF SUBMISSION**

**Indestructible**

**Formed from the Aegis of Zeus**

**Blocks Blades, Bullets, Beams, and Other Attacks**

**Can Discharge Lightning**

**Boomstick: Wonder Babe here uses the Bracelets of Submission, indestructible steel gauntlets forged from the remains of Zeus's legendary Aegis. These babies can block all sorts of attacks.**

'_Demiurge. See if you can replicate those Braceletes. It would give more defensive options to our fist fighters" Ainz says as he watches them being used._

"_Yes my lord. I will try my best" He says giving his lord a bow_

Wiz: She has persevered throughout the years, fighting a huge variety of foes, eve killing the Greek God of War, Ares.

**Boomstick: Hear that Kratos? A chick beat you to it!**

"_Kratos?" asked Shalltear in curiosity why the insect would bring him up._

"_A god slayer perhaps? Context says such when it says that she killed the God of war" Sebas says throwing in his hypothesis._

Wonder Woman bashed the edge of a shield down to Mad Harriet.

_Wonder Woman: Let's see you smile now_

_They, once more were split down the middle with what they tought of the spawn of a supposed God. He Albedo seemed to take a liking to Diana, seeing her strong fighting spirit, and despite protecting humanity, she could relate with her for one reason or another._

_Sebas, as well as well as some of the more neutrally aligned maids also respected this fighter and protector of the weak._

Wiz: Alright the combatants are set. Let's end this debate once and for all.

**Boomstick: But first, I need singles from my very own stripper, thanks to Go Daddy!**

"_I do believe Rouge will win this, her parasitic skin can make a difference with how much skin Wonder Woman is exposing" Demiurge says as he pushes his glasses up and closes the notebook_

"_I disagree, I believe her heart will see her win the day" Sebas comments keeping his hands at his side with a hum. He getting a nod from Cocytus as he had stayed silent through most of this episode._

"_I agree, it sounds like she has much more experience as well and that could make much more of a difference then say the tenacity of youth" Solution comments._

"_S-she is showing a lot of skin though like demiurge says…" Mare comments getting a nod from his sister. Once the fight started however they settled down and began to watch._

**Boomstick: It's time for a catfight Death Battle!**

(Cues Rogue's Theme - X-Men vs Street Fighter)

The group sees Rogue flying in the sky. When an invisible vehicle descends into the background and Wonder Woman flies out of it and kicks Rogue in the face. Both Super Heroines fly down to the ground preparing to fight.

**FIGHT!**

Wonder Woman throws her tiara at Rouge, hurting her and got behind and roundhouse kick her. The kick sends Rouge flying, Wonder Woman then flies after her, and kicks her multiple times before dashing behind her again and punches her. She grabs the dazed mutant with the Lasso of Truth and slams her on the ground numerous times, she then drags Rogue near her and uppercuts her in the air. She dart around Rouge and delivered a flurry of punches.

"_Their evenly matched at the moment. Though if Wonder Woman prolongs this fight too long it will be her demise" Cocytus comments as he watches._

(Cues X-Men Theme - Hard Rock Remix)

When Wonder Woman punches Rogue for the final time however, she absorbs some of Wonder Woman's powers, she absorbs more when she takes her glove off and touches the Amazonian's leg. Wonder Woman broke free from the touch, then Rogue strikes her from behind and elbows her in the neck, and sends her soaring with a quick kick combo attack.

"_Shes allowing Rouge to grab her for an opening to attack. While a risky tactic, it could prove the deciding factor of victory" Demiurge says getting a nod from Sebas._

Wonder Woman throws her Lasso of Truth again, but Rogue grabs it, tugs it, and slams her to the ground and floated down. Wonder Woman got up and went behind her to throw her tiara again, but Rogue blocks it, which sends it back into her head, then the she kicks the Amazonian into the air and uppercuts her. Wonder Woman attacks Rogue with several punches, but her finishing kick is blocked and Rogue flip kicks her into the air.

_The fight was getting tense now as they had watched. Only one will stand at the end of the match but they were curious as to who._

(Cues Wonder Woman *2009* - Ending Theme)

Rouge flies into the air and searches for Wonder Woman, when she was responded by a barrage of punches, Rogue blocks one of them before giving Wonder Woman the same treatment, which Wonder Woman blocks it. Then the two proceeded to try and hit one another, until Wonder Woman kicks Rogue down to the ground. Both combatants were on the ground staring at each other for a few seconds.

Wonder Woman dashes forward with a flying kick, but Rouge ducks under it and grabs Wonder Woman by the face.

_Rogue: Good night, sugar!_

Rogue kissed Wonder Woman to death upon contact, her body was falls to the ground and Rogue did a victory pose after that.

_Some of the shyer guardians blushed like Mare and aura at the kiss, getting a small nosebleed from Shalltear and a cough._

"_While… an unconventional tactic, it seemed to work at stunning Wonder Woman long enough for the touch to finish her off" Naberal says with a light blush._

"_Quite…" Yuri says pushing up her glasses._

**K.O.!**

(Cues X-Men *2000* - Main Theme)

**Boomstick: Woo-hoo-hoo! This goes down in history as the best Death Battle ever!**

"_Pig" Albedo says with a huff, wanting nothing more then to tear the perverse person in half with her axe or her bare hands._

Wiz: Poor Wonder Woman was more than a match for Rogue, but then she touched Rogue's face.

**Boomstick: Wonder Woman is a trained fighter, so naturally she would strike her opponent's weakest spots, like the neck, stomach, joints and, well, the face.**

Wiz: In the end, her failure was a result of her thorough Amazonian training.

"_She had let the fight go on too long. More then enough time for the parasitic touch to take effect and drain her. When she touched her face, it was the push over the edge end ended her." Cocytus comments._

"_Her outifit may allow unrestricted movement but it was also her undoing" Sebas says, a bit saddened that a hero had fell._

**Boomstick: And her stripper outfit! Her leg was just begging to be grabbed there. Though personally, uh, I might have grabbed elsewhere.**

"_Lord Ainz are you sure we cant-" Started Shalltear_

"_No!" he says with a huff. The guardians could tell he wasn't angry thankfully and said nothing other then continuing to watch the analysis._

Wiz: Wonder Woman powers may be godly, but Rogue's taken similar powers before, so there's no reason to say she couldn't here. Adding Wonder Woman's strength and speed to Rogue's own power gave her a huge advantage, drastically turning the tide.

**Boomstick: A few flying high combos and our favorite X-Girl had Wonder Woman on the ropes.**

"_Its as you said Cocytus. The longer the fight went on, the more Rouge Drained. Such a brilliant tactical mind" Demiurge complimented earning a bow of thank you from the insectoid._

Wiz: And with her combined reflexes, speed, and seventh sense, she outmaneuvered Wonder Woman with one fatal kiss.

**Boomstick: Rogue sure "made out" in this fight!**

"_Still a fitting pun" Yuri says with a small smile as the rest groaned._

"_it's a poor pun" Aura says with a huff._

Wiz: The winner is Rogue.

**Boomstick: Next time on Death Battle.**

The music was 8-bit and what they see is a grassy field with strange floating blocks with question marks on them. A red angry mushroom shaped creature with legs and a fanged mouth appears. Shortly after, a green shelled four legged turtle also appears.

"_Such strange creatures. Although they look more like foot soldiers then the fighters that came before them" Sebas says as he gets a nod from some of the other guardians._

"_Aura why don't you go press next. You've seen me do it" He says as the small elf girl nodded and stood, walking over to the player and pressing the button before having a seat._

**Whooooo 3 chapters in 3 days. I'm hoping you all are liking it so far. I'm having a blast writing this out. Of course my chapters may slow down as I do work for an evil company… HellMart. Anyway, keep them reviews coming! I love them and they motivate me to try harder. As well as constructive criticism.**

**-For my Crossover, I'm debating on doing Ainz and Nazarick going to FE Awakening and conquring it.**

**Or Raphael(OC) and Nazarick go to FE Fates world to conquer/Save, that one. Let me know in the reviews or PM me.**


	4. Goomba vs Koopa Troop

**I recently got into Overlord and thought, I work though I hope to have a few chapters done when this first one comes out. That way I can release them as I create them so you all aren't missing anything. If you feel these characters are, well, out of character, please let me know so I could adjust and fix them appropriately.**

**Summary: After the battle of Re-Estize, Ainz and the rest of Nazarick, find they have been left a package as well as a television set. Confused, they open it to find a box, labeled only as simply: Death Battle.**

**Pairings: I have really no plans to write pairings but if people throw ideas I might be convinced to maybe add one or two. I don't know.**

**Side Notes- I do work, and thankfully its starting to die down (I'm a cashier if that puts it in perspective)**

**Polls-I did post a poll for yall to look over and throw your thoughts in.**

**(Story Start!)**

_Aura sat down with a soft hum next to her brother as she watched the next episode play. The rest were equally entranced in the series though they had the feeling this one will be more sub par then the others._

(Cues Invader - Jim Johnston)

Wiz: The Mushroom Kingdom is a world that houses many strange and interesting creatures.

Wiz: Like the Goomba, a walking brown mushroom with fangs.

"_Doesn't seem all that particularly interesting" Demiurge says keeping his notebook closed for this one as he leans back and simply enjoys the episode._

**Boomstick: And the Koopa, that stupid turtle who always gets himself killed.**

"_Seems like the normal skeletons that necromancers have when they first begin. Easy to dispatch but good in quantity" Albedo says with a hum, hands on her lap._

Wiz: Every video game has its share of basic endless common enemies, and you can't get anymore common than these two.

"_So your right Lady Albedo. These are simple enemies. So we should not expect too much" Sebas says getting a nod from Aura and Mare._

"_Well to be fair we do use our fair share of simple common skeletons and zombies" Shalltear says._

**Boomstick: But which is the best of the worst? He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick.**

Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle.

The first contestant was a brown mushroom with legs, an angry look and has fangs.

"_Doesn't look all that intimidating truthfully. Especially with how small he is" Yuri says shifting her glasses on her face as she watches._

**Goomba**

(Cues Melty Molten Galaxy - Super Mario Galaxy)

Wiz: the Goomba's used to be steadfast allies of the Mushroom Kingdom. After years of oppression due to their low intelligence and short stature, they betrayed their own mushroom brethren and became the backbone of Bowser's vast army.

"_So they betrayed their allies due to oppression. Understandable" Demiurge says pushing up his glasses as he hums in thought._

"_Agreed though I suspect their intelligence doesn't help matters all that much" Naberal commented._

**BASIC COMBAT STRATEGIES**

**Charges into Opponents**

**Not Very Strong**

**Can "Headbonk" as well**

**Adapts Well to Various Environments**

**Useless Fangs**

**Boomstick: The Goomba's main combat strategy is just walk directly into its opponents.**

**Boomstick: While this isn't the smartest thing to do, it tajes some real "spores" if you know what I'm saying'. Plus, they also have these vampire fangs, but they don't ever seem to use them, and... thinking about it, why does a mushroom even have a mouth?**

"_Well to be fair, Skeletons use simple weapons or even their hands. Of course they don't do much damage so…" Aura says putting her hands behind her head and leans back_

"_They certainly have the courage to keep charging no matter how futile it is" Cocytus comments_

**GOOMBA'S SHOE**

**Gives Jumping Ability**

**Cannot be Pierced by Spikes or Spines**

**Also Called "Kuribo's Shoe"**

**Can be Stolen Easily**

Wiz: When available, the Goomba will, use the green Goomba's Shoe to get the jump on its foes, easily able to hop over twelve feet in the air.

"_Simple but effective" CZ says with her usual emotionless tone._

"_of course. But as stated earlier its reminiscent of skeletons using simple iron or bronze swords" Sebas says with a soft nod._

**PARAGOOMBA WINGS**

**Enables Slow Flight**

**Better Suited for Hovering**

**Easily Clipped**

**Can Drop Micro-Goombas as Living Bombs**

**Baby Killers **

Wiz: Goomba's can also sprout wings becoming Paragoomba's, capable of barely sustained flight.

**Boomstick: And when flyin', the mushroom thing can bomb victims below with Micro-Goombas. You know you're a badass when you throw babies as weapons.**

"_I doubt that's what they are. It would be unsustainable, more then likely it's a smaller version of the goomba" Naberal says simply._

"_Agreed. It makes no sense… though their lack of intelligence could explain a lot" Albedo says with a hum._

Wiz: The traditional Goomba may seem a useless pawn, but these troopers have been known to accomplish the impossible.

**Boomstick: Wait a minute, is that Goomba playing baseball? With no hands?**

**TELEKINESIS POWERS?**

**Can use Baseball Bats Without Hands or Arms**

**Not Really, They're Just Weird Like That...**

**Boomstick: Oh my God, it has telepathy powers!**

Wiz: Telekinesis? No, it doesn't.

**Boomstick: Then, how's it holdin' it?!**

"_So much contradicting evidence… it would be a good experiment" Demiurge says with his usual sadistic grin._

Wiz: Goomba's are unwavering brave, never backing down from a fight and always ferociously charging into battle without hesitation. Though sometimes their stubborn courage can backfire.

**Boomstick: Yeah, you'd think it could stop walking when impeding death is directly in front of it.**

"_Courage is admirable. But not to the point of stupidity" Cocytus mentions getting a nod from some of the other floor guardians._

"_Quite… they are low leveled monsters so would it really matter all that much to Bowser?" Yuri mentions off handedly._

Wiz: After dissecting a ...voluntary Goomba myself, I discovered it's brain to be less than half the size of an acorn, proving what we've always known...

**Boomstick: Goomba's are fuckin' morons.**

"_Sure is a small brain, but as stated before they are simple foot soldiers to be cannon fodder" Ainz says with a hum._

"_Their simplistic nature is both a blessing and a curse" Sebas says getting a nod from some of the maids._

"_Cute" CZ says however, getting a small laugh from Lupus._

**Koopa**

(Cues New Super Mario Bros. Wii - Castle Theme)

Wiz: Bowser's second most common foot soldier is the Koopa Troopa, the Turtle Warrior.

"_So more foot soldiers though these are more defensive focused then the Goombas" Demiurge says as he hums, watching in thought._

**Boomstick: Like Ninja Turtles!?**

Wiz: No, not Ninja Turtles.

"_Wouldn't be the strangest thing we have seen in this new world. Though a lot of it very underwhelming" Shalltear says with a smile and a humph._

**Boomstick: Awh...**

Wiz: While the Goombas are the backbone, the Koopas are prevalent enough to have Bowser's army named the "Koopa Troop".

"_Well quantity sometimes bests quality after all" Albedo says getting a nod from Sebas._

"_Quite lady Albedo but quality can trump quantity in sufficient strength. We are examples of that. Remember that 1500 force that tried to raid Nazarick?" he asks her getting a few nods,_

"_They never got to the throne room" Aura says with a satisfied smile._

**PARATROOPA WINGS**

**Enables Slow Flight**

**Decent Aerial Control**

**Easily Clipped**

**Not Exactly The Best Flyers**

**Boomstick: Koopas have their own set of Paratroopa wings that can fly for several minutes with no problem.**

"_The ability to fly can make a difference but Goombas also have the ability of flight so another area they match in" says Lupus casually as she pats her legs._

**OTHER SKILLS**

**Various Sports**

**Running Banks**

**Creating Seaside Resorts**

**Go-Kart Racing**

**Running Safaris**

**Forming Lame Gangs**

Wiz: Koopa's are also fairly skilled in Tennis, Baseball, Basketball and Go-Kart driving.

**Boomstick: Are you sure it's not a Ninja Turtle?**

"_They also seem quite intelligent, at least compared to Goombas so that might make a difference in this fight. We shall see" Demiurge says taking more of an interest then he thought he would initially from this fight._

**KOOPA SHELL**

**Extremely Durable**

**Withstands Over 200 lbs**

**Demolishes Anything that is Destructible**

**Bounces off Walls**

**Comes in a Variety of Collectible Colors **

Wiz: Thier best offense is also their finest defense, the Koopa Shee;, made o a tough, steel-like substance capable of withstanding over 200 pounds of pressure.

**Boomstick: As an offensive weapon, the Koopa Shell can destroy almost anything! It's a living torpedo of pain!**

"_So their defense is also their best offense." Cocytus says with a puff of smoke getting some nods from some of the other guardians as they watched said man stomp on the Koopa._

"_It glides so effortlessly across the floor, no doubt breaking legs and the likes as it makes contact" Solution says with her usual manic grin._

Wiz: There seems to be a misconception that it takes Mario two hits to kill a Koopa, actually it only takes one. There just happens to be this durable shell in the way. However, this leads to the Koopa's greatest weakness. When Mario jumps on a Koopa's back, rather than retaliating, it retreats into it's shell. Why?

**Boomstick: 'Cause they are a bunch of pussies.**

"_So their cowards much like the insects then?" Naberal says with a hump as she watches the shell get launched._

"_Perhaps to the Koopa, that insect is above him in level. You cant blame him" Shalltear says._

Wiz: That's right, Boomstick, the Koopa's are cowards, afraid to face a dangerous foe. Some run from danger but most hide in their thick shells.

**Boomstick: Then again, if I were carrying an impenetrable fortress on my back and... some large Italian man was trying to murder me, I'd probably hide in it too.**

"_Fair point" Sebas says. "though something does bother me as they get launched." He says getting a few curious looks before motioning to the episode."_

Wiz: But you think as soon as Mario picks up the shell, it would be a perfect time to counterattack, right? And even when they're flying after a good kick, they refuse to stick their feet out and stop themselves.

**Boomstick: Well... eh... ah, yeah, your're right, they're bitches.**

"_That was my assumpution. But as they say, their terrified of being killed and worried if they stick their head out they'll be finished off" Sebas explains as he gets a nod from some of the maids and Cocytus._

"_Still cute" CZ says getting another snicker from Lupus._

"_And well itll be interesting to see whos the best of the worst in this situation as well" Demiurge says while not fully interested, he did want to see the outcome of this fight._

"_Agreed, its like watching a skeleton and a novice swordsman fight. You know one of them is going to die but well, its not spectacular" Albedo says waving lightly._

"_Personally I think the Versatility of the shell can make the outcome" Cocytus says off handidly getting a nod from Aura and Mare._

Wiz: All right the combatants are set, let's end this debate once and for all. But first I need to find some combat research books at Audible.

_The comment about research books piqued the interest in a few of the guardians before they got back into the fight._

**Boomstick: It's time for a Death Battle!**

(Cues Super Marioland Theme - Remix)

They see a large grassy field and a Koopa came out of a green pipe and calmly walks through the field. The music is mixed with violin and guitar and is soothing to the group of assassins. Everything was bright and happy, even the clouds were smiling. And soon the Koopa meets a lone Goomba.

**FIGHT!**

(Cues King Bowser - Super Mario Galaxy)

Both combatants started sprouted their wings and ran into each other a four times, and circled around. The Koopa got into its shell and dashed forward but misses.

As the Goomba smiles, the Koopa ricochets off a wall and hit the Goomba, who falls under a Thwomp, which he managed to avoid. He also avoid three more until the Koopa hits him, but was suddenly squashed by the fifth Thwomp. The Goomba lands near a cannon followed by the Koopa and continued fighting while dodging Bullet Bills and cannonballs.

"_Those rock monsters are interesting though. Perhaps something to look into a later date but it currently seems like their evenly matched" Demiurge says also taking note of the other monsters that were showing up in the fight, wondering if he could use his lord Ainz abilities to embue life into cannon balls or rock beings._

Koops does the same dash move from before but misses again and ricochets all over the area. When he stops, six Bullet Bills fly up, but the Goomba drops the Micro-Goombas to avoid them. They continued to fly up high, when an Angry Sun knocks the Goomba down, losing his wings and the Koopa avoids the sun, Goomba falls down safely to a Goomba's Shoe. The Koopa descends to the ground and Goomba tries to stomp on his opponent, but Koopa hides under the line of blocks and flies to the right, but Goomba stomps him into a pipe and tries to follow him but was snagged by a Pirhanna Plant.

"_Another interesting monster but as stated before this is a rather interesting but boring fight" Shalltear says as she watches a bit bored really._

"_they do fight without fear though" Sebas says trying to give them some benefit of the doubt._

The Koopa came out of the pipe and sees a group of red Goombas, when suddenly the brown one came out and hits Koopa, causing it to hide under its shell.

The red Goombas danced victoriously and the brown one advances towards the shell and sees a pool of lava next to the Koopa. The red Goombas continue to dance and the brown one kicks the shell towards the lava, however that's a fatal mistake, as the pool was thin and the shell bounced back and killed all the Goombas and falls into a large pool of lava. And the skull of the Koopa pops up and floats.

**Double K.O.!**

_A few of the guardians blinked really not expecting that outcome as some laughed like Shalltear and Solution. Though ones like Sebas and Yuri facepalmed gently as they were more neutrally aligned._

"_Well it looks like draws can happen in these death battles" Lupus says with a small snicker._

"_As funny as it was it is still kinda boring" Aura says though she did enjoy the fight, but it was bland compared to some of the PVP fights she had seen._

(Cues Desolate Path - Super Mario 64)

**Boomstick: Oh man, I thought this was gonna suck! That was awesome! Who knew those little fuckers could fight like that!**

Wiz: The Goomba's arsenal proved effective enough, but its own stupidity became its downfall.

"_Weapons are only as good as the ones ability to use them. The fight with Lord Ainz and Shalltear is a very good example" Demiurge says as Shalltear grumbles wanting to smack the demon down at the moment for bringing it up._

**Boomstick: Then the Koopa wussed out and kept to the safety of his shell, not stopping in time to avoid the Giant Pool of Lava Death.**

Wiz: Even the Koopa's shell can't protect it from fire.

"_The Koopa shell is good but it doesn't seem to be that good" Yuri says with a nod from some of the other guardians._

**Boomstick: You might say this battle heated up in the end.**

_This got a laugh from Yuri and Lupus but a groan from everyone else. _

"_Still think they should cut on the puns" Aura says getting a nod from Mare._

Wiz: This battle is a draw.

**Boomstick: Next time on Death Battle.**

The group sees two large shirtless men with large muscles fighting and using wrestling moves duking out on each other.

"_So fist fighters the next round. It will be interesting to see their abilities and maybe they can give some of their secrets to Sebas or Yuri" Albedo says as the two said butler and maid nod. Albedo hums and stands, walking over and pressing the next button for them to watch the next fight._

"_After this we shall have a small intermission to take a break and do what we please. It shall be… hmmm two hours" Ainz says before the next episode began to play._

**Weeew another episode for yall to enjoy! Remember I will be doing the episodes as they came out in death battle but I'm glad you guys certainly are enjoying it.**

**I did put a poll up for you guys to vote on so please go and vote and let me know your thoughts! **

**Please do read and review as reviews keeps my motivation to keep pumping this one out! I already got 4 chapters out in 4 days hahah.**

**Please REVIEW!**


	5. Haggar vs Zangief

**I recently got into Overlord and thought, I work though I hope to have a few chapters done when this first one comes out. That way I can release them as I create them so you all aren't missing anything. If you feel these characters are, well, out of character, please let me know so I could adjust and fix them appropriately.**

**Summary: After the battle of Re-Estize, Ainz and the rest of Nazarick, find they have been left a package as well as a television set. Confused, they open it to find a box, labeled only as simply: Death Battle.**

**Pairings: I have really no plans to write pairings but if people throw ideas I might be convinced to maybe add one or two. I don't know.**

**Side Notes- I do work, and thankfully its starting to die down (I'm a cashier if that puts it in perspective)**

**Polls-I did post a poll for yall to look over and throw your thoughts in.**

**(Story Start!)**

"_After this episode we will take a small break and do what we need to." Ainz says as he watches the show begin once more getting some nods from some of the other guardians as they watched as well._

Wiz: Capcom has produced hundreds of deadly warriors, but few can best these hulking leviathans.

"_More hand to hand fighters it seems" Demiurge says with a small smile as he pushes up his glasses before turning to a new page in his journal, wanting to take note of these new fighters._

"_Both of them are quite bulky. I'm guessing their missing in the brains department" Aura says with a small smile._

**Boomstick: Haggar, the mayor elect of Whoopass...**

"_So a fighter first then a leader?" Albedo says as she watches curiously._

"_Certainly seems like it. It will be interesting to see what hes capable of" Shalltear says though as always she was dismissing him as an insect._

Wiz: And Zangief, Russia's Red Cyclone.

"_Quite a big fellow isn't he…? Though that nickname is a good one" Sebas says as he got a nod from some of the guardians._

"_I can see why theyre putting the two in a fight" says Lupus._

**Boomstick: These two wrestlers have never met in person but their rivalry is legendary and it's about time they duke it out!**

"_How is their rivalry legendary if they never met…?" started Naberal._

"_They probably knew of eachothers exploits and have been wanting to see the fight for quite some time" Reasoned Demiurge_

Wiz: I'm Wizard and He's Boomstick and it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle.

The first contestant is a large hulking man with a mustache wearing nothing but green pants with a single belt strap suspender over his left shoulder. Depictions shows him wearing fingerless gloves.

**Hagger**

(Cues Muscle Bomber/ Saturday Night Slam Masters - Mike Hagger *Original CPS1 Arcade Version*)

**Boomstick: Standing 6 foot - 7 and weighing 266 pounds, 30 of which is probably in his manly mustache, it's Mike Haggar**

"_Quite big for an insect. Though I suppose it would make him formidable for other humans" Shalltear says._

Wiz: For many years, Haggar was a champion wrestler of Slam Masters until being elected mayor of Metro City, a metropolis overrun with street gangs.

**Boomstick: Too bad there aren't more badasses in office. Most mayors would just put up laws against crime or increase the police force, but Mike takes matters into his own hands.**

"_A good leader leads by example, however there is a reason laws are put into place as well" Yuri says as she fixes her glasses and leans back in her seat._

"_Reminds me a little of Gazef. A shining example of leading from the front." Ainz says as they continued to watch._

**AMERICAN WRESTLING**

**Grabs**

**Holds**

**Twists**

**Quick Strikes**

**Submissions**

**Tie-Ups**

Wiz: Haggar is a former pro American wrestler, specalizing in grabs, holds and quick strikes.

"_So instead of fists and kicks he focuses on grapples and holds" Cocytus says with a hum getting a nod from Sebas who was quite gifted in hand to hand combat._

**SCOTTISH BACKHOLD**

**Focused on Balanced**

**Grappling**

**Pressure**

**Sustained Grip**

**No Groundwork Involved**

Wiz: He's of Scottish ancestry and proud of it, even having a Scottish flag in his gym. It's likely he's also trained in Scottish Backhold Wrestling, which involves bearhugging an opponent and keeping your balance while overpowering theirs.

"_It is good to be proud of ones birth, even we are as creations of the supreme ones~" Says Lupus with a grin as she leans back._

"_Though that is an interesting fighting style, one I'm more then interested in trying" Sebas says as he watches the videos on screen, analyzing the moves._

**NOTABLE MOVES**

**Suplex**

**Piledriver**

**Back Flip Drop**

**Body Splash**

**Spinning Clothesline Lariat**

**Spinning Piledriver**

**Boomstick: Haggar's got a devastating moveset ranging from Suplexes, Body Splashes and his own invention, Spinning Clothesline Lariat, which Zangief stole for his own use. To even the score, Haggar copied Gief's Spinning Piledriver.**

"_So they stole moves from one another but also made it their own?" Aura asks with a raised eyebrow and curious look on her face, getting a nod from Mare._

"_Y-yeah it looks like it."_

**STEEL PIPE**

**Favored Melee Weapon**

**A Decent Projectile**

**Master Skill**

**Boomstick: When Haggar's isn't overpowering people with his pure manliness, his weapon of choice is a blunt pipe. Hey, he's a mayor that kicks ass and recycles.**

Wiz: Even after his victorious election, Haggar continued his vigorous training.

**Boomstick: By piledriving Sharks!**

"_I suppose for an insect that's an impressive feat, but we can do that quite easily" Shalltear says with a small grin._

"_You must commend his bravery and hard work to do that" Yuri comments with a hum._

**BULL SHARKS**

**7 to 11 Feet Long**

**Up to 500 Ibs.**

**Very Dangerous**

**Swims Near Shores Often**

**Wrestling Demonstrates Scottish Backhold**

Wiz: It appears Haggar wrestles Bull Sharks, one of the deadliest sharks on Earth. These can grow up to 11 feet long and weigh up to 500 pounds. Wrestling these prove Haggar's proficiency in the Scottish Backhold, as he keeps his balance against the thrashing sharks until he can piledrive them into the beach.

**Boomstick: Next "Jaws" movie needs more Haggar!**

Wiz: Unfortunately, during his time as mayor, Haggar was undoubtedly forced to prioritized politics over training. It's likely he didn't have much time to learn new techniques or train against many other wrestlers. As a result, he uses moves and skills from an older era.

"_Being a leader is difficult as they have to not only take care of the citizens but as well as lead them, its certainly a fine line" Nabarel comments getting a nod from Ainz._

"_Outdated it may be, it still seems quite effective" Albedo says getting a nod from demiurge who continued to write in his journal and quite descriptive._

**Boomstick: They seem to work pretty damn well!**

Wiz: He certainly hasn't lost his touch.

_Announcer: Mike Haggar, the candidate who puts people first._

Haggar growls and instantly killed a Bald Eagle with a single punch

_They began to discuss the wrestler turned politician as they voiced their opinions. "I like him. He seems to be a good leader and cares about his people" Aura says getting a nod from Mare._

"_He certainly is a warrior through and through" Cocytus says as he got a nod from some of the guardians._

"_His hand to hand style certainly is interesting and he has a good moral code" Comments Sebas, getting a similar comment from Yuri._

"_Well Haggar has my vote" Lupus says with a smirk._

The next contestant was another giant man except he has a large fuzzy beard and a mohawk, has a hairy chest hair and shin hair, two red and yellow wristbands, a pair of red werstling shorts and red wrestling shoes. But the unique features are the many slash scars on his entire body.

**Zangief**

(Cues Zangief Theme *Atomic Fusion Remix* - Street Fighter II)

Wiz: Zangief stands at 7 feet tall at 350 pounds, weighing in as one of the strongest on the Street Fighting circuit.

"_Wow hes even bigger then Haggar" Blinks aura as she wasn't used to seeing Humans at that size._

"_But their prolly right that hes the strongest in the Circuit. Whatever that means" Comments Lupus once more._

**Boomstick: And as a testament to his manliness, check out that wicked shin hair!**

_Shalltear and Albedo gags lightly as they preferred being clean with their bodies._

**RUSSIAN WRESTLING**

**Grabs and Holds**

**Tie-Ups**

**Throws from Tie-Ups**

**Push and Pull Opponent to Throw Off Balanced**

**Counter-Attacks when Foe Loses Balance**

Wiz: Zangief is a champion wrestler in Russia using push and pull techniques to throw his opponents off balance.

"_So similar to Haggar's Scottish back hold. Uses his balance but as well as pushing to throw off their opponents balance and take advantage" Demiurge says as he watched and wrote in his journal as he hums._

**SAMBO**

**Mix of Wrestling and Martial Arts**

**Uses Tactics from Vikings, Tartans, and Golden Horde**

**Grappling, Groundwork and Submissions**

**No Leglocks or Chokeholds**

Wiz: He also specializes in Sambo, a combination of wrestling and martial arts. He's not skilled in leglocks and chokeholds but his grappling, submissions and groundwork are second to none.

"_An interesting moveset" CZ says as she sat and watched emotionlessly._

"_Indeed. A formidable foe up close" Cocytus responds as he watches and analyzes._

**NOTABLE MOVES**

**Double Lariat**

**Flying Power Bomb**

**Atomic Suplex**

**Body Splash**

**Banishing Flat**

**Spinning "Screw" Piledriver**

**Boomstick: Zangief's best moves include his Double Lariat, Atomic Suplex, flying Power Bomb and a wicked backhand called the Banishing Flat, a move Zangief learned specifically to counter projectiles! Zangief... Hates... Projectiles!**

"_I cant imagine a hand to hand fighter who likes projectiles" Aura says getting a small smile from mare knowing that he was a projectile thrower with his magic._

Wiz: His signature move is the Spinning Piledriver, which he learned after getting caught in a cyclone while piledriving a bear.

**Boomstick: That's the most awesome thing I've ever heard!**

Wiz: Actually, wrestling bears has been Zangief's favorite training exercise since he was a kid.

"_That's even more impressive then Haggars achievements with the Shark since bears can fight back on land then Sharks" Albedo says as she gets a snort from Shalltear._

"_Yeah that's impressive for a human…" She says reluctantly._

**USSURI BROWN BEARS**

**Up to 1500 Ibs.**

**Twice as Large as Grizzly Bears**

**Rarely in Packs**

**Occasionally he Wrestles Polar Bears**

Wiz: Supposedly, he wrestles Grizzly Bears, but these are not native to Russia. It's far more likely he wrestles Ussuri Brown Bears, which can weigh up to 1500 pounds, well over twice the size of a full grown Grizzly.

**Boomstick: Holy shit! He piledrived one of those into a tornado!?**

Wiz: Batling such a massive beast corresponds with his Russian wrestling training perfectly, forcing the bears to lose their balance and knocking them out cold!

"_Just as you said Lady Albedo, its much more of an achievement then Haggar though the shark is still an impressive feat compared to regular humans." Sebas says with a nod._

"_Agreed. He would be an interesting teacher to learn from" Yuri says._

Wiz: Zangief is a loyal Russian through and through, always fighting for his country rather than personal gain. He is often employes by the Russian President as the country's official fighting representative. That said, Zangief is petty dimwitted, more of a follower than a leader. He fights with instinct rather than reason.

_This gets most of the guardians with a smile, knowing they felt the same way with Nazarick and their creators. Especially with Lord Ainz who have stayed with them all the way through._

"_Hes a loyal follower then. He has earned my Respect" Albedo says with a nod from most of the other guardians._

**Boomstick: All the more reason to get out of his way!**

_Zangief: (Attacks the Duck Hunt Dog and piledrives it) Mmmmhhh! Me Zangief broke you!_

_Once more they began to discuss the Red Cyclone. Some of them liking him more then the others. "He is loyal to his country and while not very smart, that is respectable" Sebas comments getting a nod._

"_Certainly though I do feel he will win this fight." Albedo says getting a nod from Demiurge as he closes the book and sets it down In his lap._

"_Only one way to see but it would be interesting to have these two teach our hand to hand fighters one day. Perhaps with Ainz's permission we can attempt to pull these fighters from other worlds?" Demiurge asks him getting a nod from Ainz._

"_You have my blessing, but like I said about Shang Tsung, be careful and be supervised. I do not wish to have an accident where you are hurt" Ainz says getting a bow from Demiurge as they continued to watch the show._

Wiz: Alright the combatants are set.

**Boomstick: The Unstoppable Force against the Immoveable Mayor.**

Wiz: Let's end this debate once and for all.

**Boomstick: Wait up, first I gotta pay for my laser guided Kitten Cannon.**

Wiz: Laser what?

**Boomstick: Thanks to Netflix. Suck it up you babies this kitten cannon is important to me! *sound of a cannon shooting and then a meowing of a cat***

**Boomstick: It's time for a Death Battle!**

(Cues Intro Theme - Saturday Night Slam Masters)

The group sees Haggar and Zangief stand in a deserted rundown street, the mayor was wearing a suit and Zangief wore a cape covering his body. Haggar stretches his muscles and rips his shirt off while Zangief removes his, points up and laughs, before pulling out a bottle of beer out of his wrestling shorts, drinks it then crushes it.

**FIGHT!**

(Cues Lobby Screen - Street Fighter IV)

Haggar and Zangief both grab on to each other and look each other straight in the eyes before Zangief throws Haggar behind him. The Russian tries a flying kick, Haggar blocks it. Zangief tries some punches but the mayor blocks all of them and goes for the Spinning Lariat, in which Haggar ducks underneath it.

"_An impressive start from Haggar, showing his ability to keep up with someone younger then he is" Sebas comments and watches._

After dodging the lariat, Haggar suplexes Zangief followed with his own lariat attack and kicks him. The Russian wrestler instantly pounced on Haggar and suplex him twice before doing the spinning piledriver on the mayor and throws him across the street.

"_Of course Zangief can keep up with him" Yuri says watching with interest, a small smile on his face with a hum._

As Haggar skids to the ground he spots a steel pipe, Zangief advances towards his opponent, but was met with a few blows of the pipe before deflecting the next one with a Banishing Flat and knocking Haggar into a building, which Zangief goes inside. as they fight towards the top, the groups sees various things thrown out the window from a couch, a globe, the pink dressed princess from the last episode, a orange ball with red stars on it, a large purple cat with a belt and gloves and a creepy brown bear.

"_I doubt they care about collateral damage at the moment" Says Naberal getting a nod from Lupus who was grinning with how fast paced this fight was._

_For some reason however Aura and Mare were shivering at the sight of the bear. They knew they could handle almost anything but something about it was off putting to them. They couldn't put their finger on it._

_They quickly squashed that and continued to watch the fight with bated interest._

(Cues Historic Distillery Stern - Street Fighter IV)

Haggar and Zangief hit each other's fist a few times, Haggar tries to attack the Russian, but he block it and throws Haggar to the other side and attacks, but Haggar blocks his attacks as well and Zangief charges straight at him, crashing both of them into the window and falling down.

_They were surprised that Zangief did such a move but it only increased the tension as they watched the fight take to the air as they plummeted to the floor below._

Zangief tries to piledrive Haggar into the pavement, but Haggar turned upward to piledrive the Russian before Zangief tries to piledrive Haggar again, Haggar also does the same thing and the two started to spinning around so fast as they try to piledrive the other.

"_Whoever lands on the pavement will be the loser…" Demiurge says as he continued to watch, almost in sick glee that one of them, like all the others before were going to die._

"_Getting dizzy" Mare says as he leans into his seat, enjoying the fight like everyone else._

The piledrive fiasco went on for a while until both fighters hit the ground, creating a dust cloud after that.

Both fighters lie down on the ground, Hagger has blood around his head, indicating he's dead, while Zangief slowly standed up and points both of his arms and laughs victoriously.

**K.O.!**

_Some of the more respectful guardians clapped at Zangiefs victory as they began to listen to the reason why Zangief one over the Mayor._

(Cues Ultra Street Fighter IV - The Next Door: Indestructible *Instrumental*)

**Boomstick: Aahh.. a great man has fallen today...**

_Sebas nodded as well as Aura and Mare, rather liking the man for protecting his charges much like Ainz does to all of them._

Wiz: Haggar and Ziangief's similar moveset appeared evenly matched, anticipating each other's moves and countering with their signature attack.

"_Neither one had the edge in movesets, rather its how they used them and when" Albedo sumerized as she watched, getting a nod from Cocytus._

**Boomstick: He's led a long productive life, kicking ass, ruling Metro City, and keeping the beaches safe from rogue sharks...**

Wiz: Not only Zangief is almost 100 pounds larger than Haggar, He's also 13 years younger and has been training all his life.

"_He had the edge in physical ability rather then just move set" Sebas says as he listened, trying to learn as much as he can._

**Boomstick: I'm gonna miss that wonderful mustache!**

_This got a laugh from Lupusregina, rather then one of her sadistic laughs, it was humorous. Sure she was sadistic but she knew how to have some fun._

Wiz: Zangief's youth and lack of political agenda were enough to give him an edge.

"_Allowing him to be able to focus on training and fighting more then Haggar would." Yuri says as she watches, a small smile on her face as she fixes her glasses._

**Boomstick: Poor Haggar. He may piledrive sharks, but Zangief's bears were three times larger and probably twice as dangerous. Sure, Haggar can grabble a half ton shark without falling over, but if Zangief xan push around 1500 pound bears as a hobby, Haggar didn't stand a chance.**

"_Hey you were right Albedo! Though I think we said that already haha" Aura says looking at the smiling succubus._

Wiz: He definitely put a good fight, though.

"_He certainly did. Older he may be but he handled himself well" Sebas says with a smile_

"_Talking from experience?" Teased Demiurge at which Sebas refused to answer._

**Boomstick: That, he did. He just found his window of opportunity.**

_This got a laugh from Yuri and Lupus but a groan from everyone else. 'Still a fitting pun" Yuri comments._

Wiz: The winner is Zangief.

**Boomstick: Next time on Death Battle.**

The turtles looked the same, but they were wearing different colored masks and wielding different weapons.

The first one was wearing blue and wields a pair of katana swords.

The second is wearing purple and has a bo staff.

The third appears the shortest and wore orange, and wields two nunchucks.

The last one appears taller and wore red, and its wielding twin sai.

**BATTLE ROYAL**

"_This will certainly be different__…why don't we take a two hour intermission, eat drink, do what you wish and when we return we can watch the next fight" Ainz says as he stands._

"_Great idea my lord. We will attempt to put these ideas into fruition for the great of Nazarick!" Demiurge says getting a nod from Ainz._

"_Just remember my warnings" He said simply before walking out to get a few moments of privacy._

**Yooooo another chapter out. Now the next chapter will take a bit longer to write and will hopefully have some more words. I hope you guys are enjoying the fights, I'm certainly having fun writing them!.**

**Please go and vote in the poll though!**

**And Please Review! It keeps me motivated.**


	6. Intermission I

**I recently got into Overlord and thought, I work though I hope to have a few chapters done when this first one comes out. That way I can release them as I create them so you all aren't missing anything. If you feel these characters are, well, out of character, please let me know so I could adjust and fix them appropriately.**

**Summary: After the battle of Re-Estize, Ainz and the rest of Nazarick, find they have been left a package as well as a television set. Confused, they open it to find a box, labeled only as simply: Death Battle.**

**Pairings: I have really no plans to write pairings but if people throw ideas I might be convinced to maybe add one or two. I don't know.**

**Side Notes- I do work, and thankfully its starting to die down (I'm a cashier if that puts it in perspective)**

**Polls-I did post a poll for yall to look over and throw your thoughts in.**

**(Story Start!)**

-Ainz Bed Chambers-

The break seemed to be going well, at least for Ainz as he sat inside of his quarters, needing a little privacy to himself. Truthfully he had recognized a lot of the characters that came up but he decided that he would play ignorant at the moment and watch along with them. He had never got the chance to see the series back when he was a simple salary man. A part of him was glad that he had received this series. It allowed him to get closer to his subordinates than he did before.

He hums as he sits at the edge of the bed as he uses a magic spell to open a mirror to watch and see how the others were doing. He knew they would try and replicate some of the things that he had seen, not that he had any problem with it really. Anything to strengthen Nazarick really. But it was some of those moves he had seen that worried him.

He decides to check on Demiurge first, knowing he was interested in the Bird DNA first and foremost.

-7th Floor. Demiurge's Domain-

Demiurge seemed to have a wicked grin on his face as he held a syringe in hand, already having injected into a "Willing" Test subject. He had been conversing with some of the more intelligent denizens of Nazarick on how to proceed and he had come up with a good first step. Splicing the DNA into a catalyst to rewrite the DNA. He knew he had no chance at succeeding the first try at this but one step eventually led to a mile.

"Take notes" He told one of his assistants who nodded as they watched the human writhe and scream in pain as he tried to do something, anything to ease the pain. It wouldn't be too much longer before he began to bleed out his eyes and mouth before slumping on the bed and dead from the injection.

"I want this body prepared for an Autopsy. Have the notes sent to my quarters for review later" He says as one of his minions nods, unstrapping the human and began to take him else where. "it's a shame that Lord Ainz will no longer let me have other humans besides criminals… it limits my work… but it also gives me a challenge" He says with an evil glint in his eye before he looks up."

"Bring me another from the Happy Farm. Older this time. We still have an hour of being productive for Lord Ainz and I do not want to disappoint him" He says as he watches the next human be brought through a portal and strapped to the table.

"Now… lets try this again" Demiurge says with an evil glint in his eye as he grabs another syringe.

-Ainz Bed Chambers-

Ainz watches with a hum as he noted his progress. He was a little glad that he prevented Demiurge from using innocents. Don't get him wrong. He felt nothing for them, but he held that common courtesy of killing the innocents painlessly and quickly.

Should Demiurge request innocents he would deny them. Though it wasn't set in stone. He thought to himself as he hums contently before smiling. "Lets check on the others" He says aloud as he began to move to the next quote unquote screen as he watches the The Pleides and Sebas train.

-Sebas Training Area-

Sebas hummed as he watches as another training dummy was conjured by Nabarel's Magic. Thankfully these were dummies and would dispel when taken too much damage.

"Perhaps Akuma was too fast for the eye to track?" Offered Yuri as he nods.

"Perhaps. I wish to master this Shun Goku Satsu for Lord Ainz. This move seems like it would be a good way to counter those that cannot die" Sebas comments as he looks at the dummy before him.

"Then maybe what you need is things with souls…" says Lupusregina with a shrug as she watched Sebas attempt to recreate the move.

"I will wait until ive mastered the movements. Then I will destroy the souls of criminals" He says showing his morality that he had gained from touch me as he took a deep breath before he attempted the move. His eyes burning with determination as he slammed his foot into the ground before he copied the move, sliding across the ground as there was then a flurry of kicks and blows, too quick for most of the Pleides to track before the dummy collapsed as he sighs when it dissipated.

He could feel the symbol begin to burn on his back but shook his head as he looks to the maids who were studying what they had just seen.

"Well keep practicing with dummies before moving to a live target" Says Sebas who seemed to get a nod from Nabarel before conjuring another dummy for her to practice with.

-Ainz Bed Chambers-

He watched as Sebas perform the move as he nods in satisfaction. He would have to watch Nabe perform Shang Tsungs magic abilities. For the moment he was enjoying watching what the others were doing and seeing them progress to get stronger. Sure it would take a while to master some of these abilities but he had faith that they knew what they were doing as he strokes his chin. Hell have to make sure to get more criminals for Sebas to train with. He knew of his moral code and wanted to keep him content.

He closes that window and moves onto the next that was training and it was actually Albedo in her armor though there seemed to be alterations to it. He knew immediately that they had recreated Wonder Womans bracelets, and around her waist hung a rather familiar looking Lasso.

-Aura and Mares Arena-

Albedo hums as she stood, her Axe leaned against the wall as she stared down an Automaton wielding a crossbow and rifle in each hand.

"Ready Albedo?" Aura calls out who nods. "Alright… here goes" She says as she gives Mare a nod who activated the automaton. Sure he was mainly a nature mage but he had learned some other forms of magic at the request of Ainz. Wanting to keep all of the Denizens of Nazarick well rounded.

Albedo hums as she stared as the Automaton began to fire on her. It was a sufficient level to hurt her should she make a mistake but not such a high level that it would hurt her critically.

She raised her arms as she deflected shot after shot as she winced when one ricocheted and hit her neck. Shes never had to account for angles before but now she was going to have to as she continued to block shot after shot with her new gauntlets.

Aura and Mare was watching from the sidelines as she began to get the hang of deflecting the shots away from her.

"Hey your getting pretty good Albedo!" Calls out Aura as Albedo didn't respond before she deflected one back and hit the automaton in the head, destroying it. She nods in satisfaction as she looks at the gauntlets.

"Summon another. I wish to keep going" Albedo says before another was, as asked, summoned before her as she took up a ready stance as the Automoton once more began to fire on her.

-Ainz Bed Chambers-

He watched Albedo deflect shot after shot with the gauntlets that they had made. He wanted to make sure that everything was going well and so far it seemed to be as he hums. He was glad that all of the Denizens were trying so hard to please him. It warmed his non existent heart. He hums with a smile, if he could anyway as he leans back and thinks. He wants to reward them later but with what is the question.

He hums before returning to the screens, pushing that thought to the back of his mind and switches to the last chambers that they were training/practicing in.

It was actually Cocytus surprisingly, testing out some of the moves that he had seen from Haggar vs Zangeif. He would expect no less really, he leans forward to watch how that was going.

-Training Area-

Cocytus was currently in a stance as he stares at the bipedal Demon that Demiurge had summoned and ordered to train with the floor guardian. It took the form of a bear with armor. He let out a breath before he engaged it once more in a wrestling match, both of them pressing against one another to throw each other off balance. Cocytus may be at or near max level, but he had lowered himself so that he could prefect the move set that he had seen.

Cocytus however didn't count for the mass as it overpowered his own and was tossed onto his back. He grunts as he landed with a thud as he contemplates what he did wrong. He applied the force evenly through out the exchange and he thought perhaps he needed to time his pushes so more force was pushed into the target. He hums as he stands.

"Apologies floor guardian" Says the demon giving a soft bow." Before waiting for the bug like guardian to stand.

"It's Fine… Well try once more" He says taking the stance once more as he looks at his opponent who took the same stance as before, before they clashed once more and pressed against one another to throw each other off balance.

-Ainz Bed Chambers-

He watched in satisfaction once more before he checked the time, it was almost time to head back. He sighed loudly as he closes the viewing portals as he stood. He was glad he was able to spend this kind of time with the floor guardians but at the same time it was a little worry some that they might find out about his original world.

He decided that if that came to pass hell deal with it as he always does. Hell wing it. He grabs his staff once more before teleporting back to the Throne room, No one there just yet. They were still practicing and the like with what they had seen. Oh well.

Eventually he hums as he watched as the floor guardians finally made their way back into the throne room. One by one as they took their original seats.

"I take it practice has been going well?" Ainz asks them all who got nods and voices of confirmation from the others as he nods in satisfaction. "Good. Keep practicing. These videos will give us the tools to further defend Nazarick!" He says as he got awed looks before he had a seat on the throne.

"Why don't we begin the next Episode lord. Learn more" Demiurge asks as he got a nod from the guild master.

"Very well. Why don't you put in the next chapter for us to watch" He says as the demon nods, walking over to the player and hitting the next chapter button before having a seat once more. Perhaps this wont be a bad thing after all. After all, this was for the good of Nazarick.

**-End-**

**Wooooo this is finally out! Sorry this took so long! I have some trouble with intermissions! What do yall think so far tho? I know this is a bit on the short side but I wanted it to have some substance to it!**

**-Anyway! I'm thinking of still doing another Crossover, but ive recently fallen back into love with Rooster Teeths Red vs Blue. I'm debating about them or the Freelancers watching something as well.**

**-Or Perhaps something with Valkyria Chronicles! Let me know what yall think and offer suggestions!**


	7. TMNT Battle Royale

**I recently got into Overlord and thought, I work though I hope to have a few chapters done when this first one comes out. That way I can release them as I create them so you all aren't missing anything. If you feel these characters are, well, out of character, please let me know so I could adjust and fix them appropriately.**

**Summary: After the battle of Re-Estize, Ainz and the rest of Nazarick, find they have been left a package as well as a television set. Confused, they open it to find a box, labeled only as simply: Death Battle.**

**Pairings: I have really no plans to write pairings but if people throw ideas I might be convinced to maybe add one or two. I don't know.**

**Side Notes- I do work, and thankfully its starting to die down (I'm a cashier if that puts it in perspective)**

**Polls- I'm going to stick to the order of the death battle series as to have a constant flow of events, but I do hope to maybe create some kind of poll for y'all to vote on.**

**Reviews and Critiques- I do take critiques and reviews (I love em and it drives me to continue them) But no hate mail please or I will ignore it.**

**-Important-**

**Alright ima be honest with yall, someone straight up copied my work, like copy and paste. I don't want yall to spam him but I'm letting you know its Annoying and it kills my drive that the Hard work I put into these is being taken so… yeah, if I'm a bit slower then usual. That's prolly why.**

**(That's all... story START.)**

_Ainz hums as he watches as the new episode begin. He had been contemplating many things about this series. Why did he get them? He wanted to continue further along the thought process, wanting to see if he could get more videos from his old world. Have Mementos of who he used to be. Sure he could create some of it but it wouldn't have the same feeling of being from his world._

"_Didn't the previous video show that this will be a Battle Royal?" Asks Shalltear as she got a nod from Albedo and Demiurge who nods contently in return before leaning back and begginig to watch the video with the rest of the denizens of Nazarick._

(Cues Invader - Jim Johnston)

Wiz: Leonardo, Dontatello, Michelangelo, Raphael. The Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles were grown from the ooze and raised by a warrior rat in the sewers of New York to be the world's most fearsome fighting team.

**Boomstick: Lots of superheroes have some weird origin stories but this one is plain ridiculous!**

Wiz: Their greatest advantage in battle is their family bond and teamwork. But, on their own which Turtle is deadliest.

"_Much like us? We can defeat anything the insects can throw at us but a lot of us wonder who is the strongest… besides the Supreme beings of course" Aura says as she leans back and watches, kicking her feet up._

"_Yeah itll be interesting to throw blood bonds against one another" Demiurge says with his usual sadistic grin as he opens his notebook._

**Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick.**

Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle.

_They all once more got comfortable so that they were able to watch and learn from this episode. Some of them much more giddy then others as they wanted to see what these fighters were capable of._

The first contestant is a turtle wearing blue and wields two katana blades. He looks very skilled and intimidated, making him a capable fighter and leader.

**Leonardo**

(Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles *1987* - Main Theme *MARCH REMIX*)

Wiz: Leonardo, the leader of the team is smart, strategic with a strong sense of honor.

**Boomstick: Too bad he traded his sense of humor for that sense of honor. This guy always mean serious business.**

"_Someone you can Relate to Cocytus" Sebas says, also having a small smile on his face, glad that even throught other worlds that people still held onto their sense of honor._

"_I agree. You As Well Sebas" Cocytus mentions in turn as he got a nod from the head butler, leaning back and watching as they began to discuss their weaponry._

**NINJAKEN SWORDS**

**2 Ft. Long Blade**

**Designed for Swift, Deadly, Offensive Strikes**

**Also called Ninjato**

**Commonly Referred to as Katana**

**Invented by Hollywood**

**Boomstick: His weapon of choice is the Ninjaken Swords. Shorter, sturdier and straighter than an ordinary Katana, and designed for swift deadly strikes! Out of all the Turtle's weapons, the Ninjaken is the one specifically designed to murder people! And what's better than one Ninjaken? Two, Dammit!**

Wiz: In many timelines, Leonardo's the one who ultimately defeats the Shredder, though with plenty of help.

"_Swords. Simple, effective tools for those who knows how to weild them" Yuri says as she watches with a little baited interest as well as she felt connected to Leonardo, being the morally right leader of their respective groups._

"_Dual wielding them is no easy feat either" Comments Nabarel._

**SKILL SET**

**Expert Strategist**

**Sword Master**

**Strong Both Physically and Mentally**

**Serious Devotion to Training and Family**

**Bushido Code**

Wiz: As leader, he is usually the one with a plan. He spends most of his time training his body and mind under his Master Splinter's instruction and follows Bushido, a strict samurai code of honor and duty.

"_That sounds similar to Touch Me's and Cocytus's code of honor" Albedo comments which got a nod from Demiurge as he was continuing to scribble things in his notebook for later recollection._

Wiz: At one point, he even fought and killed a sort of physical embodiment of the Devil.

**Boomstick: Giving Keanu Reeves a much needed break!**

Wiz: However, Leonardo finds it difficult to accept failure. Should things go horribly wrong, his concentration can quickly slip away from him, leaving him sloppy and imprecise.

"_Loss is inevitable. There will always be someone bigger then you. Unlike me and the other Supreme ones, we don't know defeat" Ainz says as he looks at the others who got awed looks on their faces at what he said._

**Boomstick: Leo doesn't like to lose.**

_Leonardo: Quit clowning you guys! This is serious!_

_Some of them seemed to like the honor driven level headed leader. Chief among them, being stated before was Sebas and Cocytus, enjoying what made, what they considered, a good Leader to the Teenage mutant ninja turtles. Of course they had to get three others before moving onto the fight but for the most part they had already placed their votes on this fighter._

The second turtle wore purple and wields a wooden bo staff.

**Donatello**

(Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2 *1991* - Cowabunga)

Wiz: Donatello is the brains of the bunch.

**Boomstick: He does machines!**

Wiz: Right, Boomstick. Somehow, he learned to operate and manipulate both Human and Alien technology without any formal training education or budget whatsoever.

Wiz: He also speaks 100% fluent Techno-babble.

_Donatello: The resulting intermit multi-polar flux should create the Electromagnetic Pulse!_

**Boomstick: What the hell did I just hear? All that gibberish means he's probably trained less than the others, devoting more of his time to Science!**

"_Those lower life forms clearly aren't at advanced stage to understand what was being spoken. Showing that Donatello was clearly much more intelligent" Albedo says as she got a nod from some of the others._

"_Of course brains must come with a cost right?" Lupus asks as they continued to watch to see what they had to say about the smartest of the group._

**BO**

**6 Ft. Long Staff**

**Durable**

**Oak**

**Longest Reach of all the Team's Weaponry**

**Rocksteady's Worst Nightmare**

Wiz: Fortunately, his useful Bo Staff makes up for his lack of constant training. Durable Oak and six feet long, the Bo gives Donatello far more attack range than his other brothers.

**Boomstick: The range is pretty nice, but it takes a lot of time and patience to kill anybody with a stick!**

"_Yes blunt force trauma does take much longer then say a bladed or bludgeoning weapon." Demiurge says having quite a bit of knowledge on weapons, though of course not as much as Pandoras actor._

"_Still it is a simple weapon to wield for the unexperienced" Shalltear says waving it off as a simple weapon before they turn back to the video._

**SKILL SET**

**Level-Headed**

**Bojitsu Master**

**Master Technician and Programmer**

**Rumored IQ of 637 **

**Fluent in Techno-Babble**

Wiz: He's no expert strategist, that's Leonardo's turf, but Donatello is the most level-headed of the Turtles. Even with his time spent tinkering, he's still a very capable warrior, easily keeping up with his brothers and even killing the Shredder in an alternate dimension.

**Boomstick: An ass-kicking nerd? I don't believe it.**

_Donatello: Eh, I'm making this up as I go._

"_An intellectual who is able to keep up with his more martially equipped brothers, quite an interesting combination" Demiurge says as he had already put his own vote in with this fighter. They prized knowledge and as the old saying goes. Knowledge is power._

"_We still have two more to see before they fight" comments Aura as she grabbed some popcorn._

The third turtle is shorter than the others and wore orange, he wields a pair of nunchucks and has a goofy and cheery personality.

**Michelangelo**

(TMNT: Turtles in Time - Big Apple, 3 AM)

Wiz: Michelangelo is the youngest of the turtles. He's lazy, undisciplined and easily distracted. He spends his free time playing video games, watching TV, reading comic books and eating pizza.

**Boomstick: That turtle is fucked up!**

Wiz: What?

**Boomstick: Come on, you can't tell me that turtle is not on drugs.**

Wiz: I don't know, I always thought he was dropped as a kid.

**Boomstick: Okay, look! He has all the signs! Strange eating habits, inability to pay attention, incoherent phrases...**

"_Clearly they love their brother too much to correct his behavior and off whatever substances he is on" Sebas says as he sighs sofly. He saw no point in coddling people. Finding it a detriment._

"_Maybe they see it as no issue?" Offered Yuri getting a few nods from the others._

Wiz: Moving on, his weapon of choice...

**BONG**

**Also Known as Mikey's Super Dope Machine**

**Made by Donatello**

**Not Very Effective Weapon**

Boomstick: The Bong!

_Some of them blinked at this before it seemed that Wiz took back over the direction of the show and showed his true weapons._

**NUNCHUCKS**

**Also called Nunchakus**

**Overcomplicated**

**Looks Cool? Maybe?**

**A Farming Tool**

**Good for Strangling**

**Obiviously, Mikey Strangles Enemies Off-Screen**

Wiz: No, the Nunchaku, isn't really a weapon at all. It's a farming tool for threshing grain. These "Weapons" are unnecessarily overcomplicated clubs with the effectiveness of a tattered flyswatter. Yet SOMEHOW, Michelangelo has been able to blunder his way through fights to victories he really doesn't deserve!

"_It seems Wiz doesn't have a lot of confidence in Michelangelo" Offered Albedo as she got some nods. Of course they saw where the host was coming from. Those weren't weapons._

**Boomstick: He even beat Raph once.**

Wiz: Sure, I get it, swing chuks around gives him momentum to hit with them, blah, blah, blah, but in the end, a baseball bat will give you the same effect and mre with much less effort. Seriously, who came up with these things? They're preposterous!

"_Agreed. Their flashy and are simple bludgeons but not effective weapons. Perhaps as to control an opponents blade or the like but not much use besides that that you couldn't do with say Donatello's bowstaff." Offered Naberal who got nods from the Plaiedes._

**Boomstick: You're prepostemous! I don't know.**

Wiz: And, for some reason, in all his infinite wisdom, the great master Splinter gave the most complicated weapon to the retard of the group. WHY?

**Boomstick: Mikey's not gonna win this fight is he?**

Wiz: He better not.

_Michelangelo: Ho ho, someone's cranky!"_

_Of course, much like Wiz, no one had any affinity towards Michelangelo. Sure he was fun and interesting and might be fun to hang around with but that matters little in a fight to the death. They simply watched on, feeling indifferent about this laid back turtle and began to watch the next fighter, which drew attention of some of the other denizens._

The last turtle is a little taller then the others and a little buffer. He wields a pair of sai and has an angry look on his face.

**Raphael**

(Cues I Beam Fight - TMNT)

**Boomstick: Raph is cool but crude! Hell, forget crude, this guy's borderline psycho!**

Wiz: Sure to throw the first punch, Raphael is certainly the most vicious of the team. He's constantly butting heads with the others and challenging Leonardo's leadership.

"_An insubordinate brother?"_ _Offers Demiurge as they watched the now named Raphael. Being disloyal in anyway to the Supreme ones was an alien concept to them and something they couldn't comprehend._

"_Perhaps he feels he can do better then Leo" Offers Cocytus as they watched on._

**SAI**

**A Dagger-Like Trucheon**

**Used Against Swords**

**Primarilly Defensive**

**Traps and Controls an Opponent's Weapons**

**For Stabbing, not Slicing**

**Boomstick: He uses twin Sai, which is a combination of a pitchfork, dagger and Wolverine's claws!**

Wiz: Like the nunchuck, they also humbly began as a farming tool but were re-evaluated to counter the oppressive samurai.

**Boomstick: They're best used as a close ranged defensive weapon. The triple prongs are designed to block, trap and control an opponent's weapon, while using the pummel to beat the enemy into submission. Raph's Sai can even snap swords!**

"_A more defensive weapon but turned offensive in the right hands" says Sebas as he can already tell that he wasn't going to like the hot headed turtle._

"_Especially breaking swords, it could be a good secondary weapon perhaps?" offers Yuri as she watched the red brother._

**SKILL SET**

**Vicious and Brutal**

**Sai Master**

**Arguably the Toughest of the Team**

**Hot-Headed with Common Fits of Rage**

**Enjoys Fighting **

Wiz: Raphael is not exactly the smartest fighter, usually rushing into a brawl without a plan and just overpowering a foe.

Wiz: Because of this, Raphael spends much of his time honing his combat skills. It is very likely he is physically the strongest turtle.

"_So hes the most physically capable of the bunch. Of course that no doubt comes at the cost of his brains at focus on his brawns" Shalltear says with a humph as she got a nod from Albedo._

"_Not as intelligent as Leonardo" Cocytus says saying so since he was the leader of the group._

**Boomstick: Also, this guy's in some serious need of anger management.**

Wiz: He is naturally hot-headed and sometime's loses control of his rage. He is much more vicious than the other turtles and, at one point in the comics, even became the Shredder himself.

_Raphael: Damn!_

_Of course like before he had a few fans here and there, rather in the form of Naberal, not because of his temper but because of his brutality when he honed into it. It will be an interesting fight to see none the less and see if brains does win over brawns and vice versa._

Wiz: Alright the combatants are set. Let's end this debate once and for all.

**Boomstick: Wait up Wiz! I gotta rent the latest Ninja Turtle game first.**

Wiz: We have it, we did all this research...

**Boomstick: Gamefly!**

**Boomstick: It's time for a Death Battle!**

_They all began to discuss who they thought was going to win, and it seemed to be an even three way between the most competent brothers. Cocytus and Sebas, as well as Yuri was rooting for Leonardo, hoping to prove that patience and a sense of honor can win the day._

_Aura, Mare, Demiurge and reluctantly CZ was voting for Donatello, hoping that brains would beat brawns, using high intelligence to win the day._

_And lastly, Shalltear, Albedo, and Naberal were rooting for Raphael, the rage filled brother, wanting him to see and give into his brutality and rage._

(Cues 1987 TMNT Sewer BGM)

The group sees the city of New York at night time, they then zoomed inside the sewer and sees the four turtles drawing their weapons out.

Time to see which turtle is deadliest, but they didn't expect on what happens in a few parts.

**FIGHT!**

Leonardo charges into Mike first and they traded blows, while Don goes for Raph knowing he has the advantage of ranged weaponry. Leo backs away as Mike counterattacks and hits him a few times, until Leo fought back and leapt to the otherside, Mike went for a quick strike, but Leonardo slashed his arm off.

Leo decided to end Mikey's suffering and decapitated him.

"_While unexpected it ended so early, it was unsurprising. The longer range of Leonardos weapons outclassed the simple range of the Nunchucks." Offered Demiurge as he closes the notebook and simply watched the carnage with everyone else._

(Cues Mouser Arsenal - TMNT 2K3 Game)

Meanwhile with Don and Raph, they continued fighting and matched blow for blow, until Don eventually overpowered Raph and hit him repeatedly before tossing him past Leo and he charged in and attack, Don managed to block and dodge the strikes and climbed on top of a pile of boxes and constantly strike Leo multiple times as his swords were stuck.

(Cues Stars Align - TMNT)

Raph got up in a fit of rage and charges and knocks down the boxes, sending Don flying and Leo avoiding the attack. As Don lie down on the ground not moving, Raph ran to him and proceeded to violently stab him viciously.

_Some of the denizens winced at the brutality of how Raphael killed Donatello, getting some slumped shoulders hoping that Donny would win the fight but instantly got back into the fight as Raph charged Leonardo._

As Raph finished stabbing Don he stared down Leo for a few seconds before clashing, Leo tries to fight back but Raph gave him a few hits and knocking down to the water. Both continued to fight to a stalemate before Raph catches Leo's swords with his sais.

"_Of course the flares would catch the sword but the question is what will Leonardo do" Cocytus says as he watched with bated interest, letting out a puff of smoke as he was hoping for Leonardo to win._

The sais eventually snapped the swords and the two quickly stabbed each other. Leo wasn't seriously injured as the sai stabbed him in the chest, Raph however was unlucky as he was stabbed in the throat.

_Raphael (In a bloodcurdling tone): DAMN!_

The group watch in sorrow as Raph's body sinked into the water turning it red, and Leo sits down in the water with an expression that doesn't look like victory, but with horrible regret.

**K.O.!**

_The Denizens clapped courteously as they watched Leo finish off his brother, some having sick grins of satisfaction while others look on impassive, though some could tell that they were a bit saddened._

(Cues TMNT 1987 - Main Theme *Rock/Metal Cover*)

**Boomstick: Woah ho ho! Somebody call an ambulance! Or a vet, I don't know.**

Wiz: There is a reason why Leonardo is the leader of the team. Not for strength or speed, but for strategy. Leonardo understands the strengths and weaknesses of the other turtles. His biggest threat was Raphael's sword snapping Sai, so he attacked the weakest of the group first.

"_It makes tactical sense, pick off the weakest while your other foes wear down the one to be the biggest threat" Albedo says watching on, hands on her lap as she sat next to her Lord Ainz, who watched on as well, interested in the reasoning._

**Boomstick: This means Leo let Donny beat the hell outta Raph, who couldn't compete with Don's range. By the time Raph got his revenge, Leo was in way better shape for the final duel.**

Wiz: And can hear all the fanboys raging "But Raph won in the movie! He should win here! Nyah nyah!" No!

Wiz: Four reasons. One: The result of the fight was specifically plot constructed, which is rarely accurate. Two: Leonard absolutely decimated Raph in the fist fight beforehand. Three: Leonardo didn;t want to fight at all. If he did, he would've killed Raphael right here.

"_Quite. He could have turned the blade and finished his brother then and there" Aura says non chalantely getting a soft nod from Mare coming to the same conclusion as they watch._

**Boomstick: Tilt the blade, slide left, bam, no more Raph!**

Wiz: And four; That whole movie doesn't make much sense to begin with. Why should this?

**Boomstick: But, hey, Leo can still die from that stab, right?**

Wiz: Doubtful for several reasons. Turtles has proportionally have smaller vital organs and far more muscle mass than humans, meaning there's little chance Raphael actually hit anything important. Leo's actually been stabbed plenty of times in the series and walked away, and all four turtles have been trained in Chi Kung and can control their breathing and heart rate to survive extreme conditions.

"_So not only due to anatomical reasons but also because of their training was he able to survive the stab and finish off Raphael" Demiurge says jotting that into his notes as well, wanting to run more tests but at the moment he had to finish these episodes first._

**Boomstick: Looks like Leo got the point of this battle.**

_This once more got a Laugh from Yuri Alpha who was beginning to enjot the puns the host made as she clapped for the winner of the fight._

Wiz: The winner is Leonardo.

**Boomstick: Next time on Death Battle. Leo may taste victory now, but the fight is just beginning!**

"_It seems his fight is not over. Come lets see how he fares against someone besides his brothers, Albedo can you go ahead and press for the next Chapter?" Ainz asks getting a quick yes Lord Ainz before standing, sauntering her hips left and right for her lord before bending over and hitting the said button._

_She walks back over and has a seat once more, cozy right next to the guild master._

**What did yall think? I hope it wasn't too bad, I was a little sleep deprived and I had a party to go to today. Anyway, as I said above, someone has been taking my work and posting it on their story. This will kill my enthusiasm since I work hard for these and for you guys. I don't mind inspiration, just not plagiarism**

**ANYWAY, I made a poll for you guys to vote on! Let me know what yall think! REVIEW PLEASE! It keeps me going**


	8. Leonardo vs Zits

**I recently got into Overlord and thought, I work though I hope to have a few chapters done when this first one comes out. That way I can release them as I create them so you all aren't missing anything. If you feel these characters are, well, out of character, please let me know so I could adjust and fix them appropriately.**

**Summary: After the battle of Re-Estize, Ainz and the rest of Nazarick, find they have been left a package as well as a television set. Confused, they open it to find a box, labeled only as simply: Death Battle.**

**Pairings: I have really no plans to write pairings but if people throw ideas I might be convinced to maybe add one or two. I don't know.**

**Side Notes- I do work, and thankfully its starting to die down (I'm a cashier if that puts it in perspective)**

**Polls- I'm going to stick to the order of the death battle series as to have a constant flow of events, but I do hope to maybe create some kind of poll for y'all to vote on.**

**Reviews and Critiques- I do take critiques and reviews (I love em and it drives me to continue them) But no hate mail please or I will ignore it.**

**-Important-**

**Sorry this took so long, I kind of lost my motivation a bit but I'm glad yall like this fic so much, it does mean a lot.**

**(That's all... story START.)**

_Ainz hums as he watched the new episode roll in. He really did want to research these DVDs but at the moment wanted to focus on this. Hell use his magic later, see what else he can pull from his own world. He, once more pushes that thought to the thought to the side as he watches the others once more get comofrotable in their seats as the show begins._

_Some of the others were interested in watching Leonardo once more to see if he will come back on top of this fighter._

(Cues Invader - Jim Johnston)

**Boomstick: Last time on Death Battle, the Ninja Turtles battled to find the deadliest of the team, and good old Leo used cunning strategy and swordplay to come out on top.**

Wiz: But the fight isn't over yet. Leonardo must face his most powerful imitator, Zitz, the leader of the mighty Battletoads.

_Ones like Cocytus and Sebas were interested in seeing their so far favorite fighter fight once more, to see how strong he really is. Some of the others watched impassively, not really caring, or those like Demiurge rolled their eyes at Leonardo's sense of justice._

**Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick.**

Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle.

The first contestant is the Toad that has been mentioned. He's a human sized, anthropomorphic toad with bluish green skin and he appears to be wearing thick gloves, a belt and knee pads. Standing next t him are two other Battletoads that appear to be his teammates; one has lighter shade of green and is wearing a pair of dark shades while the other looks bigger and more muscular with brownish skin.

"_So a turtle and a toad fight it out then hm? Itll be interesting though no doubt somewhat boring to watch" Lupus says putting her hands behind her head once more and watches getting a few nods from the others._

**Zitz**

(Cues Battletoads & Double Dragon - Main Theme)

Wiz: Zitz was computer engineered as one of three amphibian warriors in a gladitorial video game reality show called Battletoads.

_Ainz snorts lightly remembering how he was thrown into his own new world. He wasn't complaining now by any means, the denizens here care for him and he cares for them like his own children. He mentally sighs in content before moving back to the show._

Wiz: This accidentally opened a dimensional gateway to another galaxy. Every time the game began, the galaxy became the Battletoad arena for their superhero war against the Dark Queen and they...

**Boomstick: Whoa, whoa, whoa, what?**

Wz: Three nerds made a video game, got sucked through it into another galaxy, and became toad superheroes.

**Boomstick: Kay, got it!**

"_That's an interesting backstory" Demiurge says with a small snort as he keeps writing things down as he hums, though this was just more ideas for battletoads then anything else. There really wasn't anything else much to say besides what the demon had just said._

**BACKGROUND**

**Real Name: Morgan Ziegler**

**Height: 6'8"**

**Weight: 196 Ibs.**

**Leader and Strategist**

**Superhuman Strength**

**Was Originally Yellow, but is now Blue-Green**

Wiz: Zitz was originally yellow, to differentiate him from Rash, but he is now officially a blue-green hue. He leads the Battletoad team with a laid back yet strategic attitude.

**Boomstick: He chooses to go with my personal favorite battle strategy, beat the shit out of everything that moves!**

"_Very straight forward though I suspect theres not much strategy behind it" Yuri says pushing up her glasses getting some nods from the others._

"_Leonardo can take advantage of that" comments Sebas, adding to Yuris assessment._

**SHAPE-SHIFTING**

**Can Transform Body into Weaponry**

**Giant Fists, Boots, Horns, Hammers, Weights, etc.**

**Technologically Advanced**

**Added Drills, Blades, Saws, Spikes, and Dozers**

(Cues Battletoads in Battlemaniacs - Ragnarok Canyon)

**Boomstick: And as a Battletoad, Zitz can shape shift his body into various weaponry: giant fists, heavy weights, ram horns, you name it.**

"_That's useful, the ability to shape your body to suit the task at hand" Hums Albedo as she watches with mild yet dismissive interest as she leans back and watches._

"_So if he uses his weapons correctly he could sway the fight to his favor" Cocytus says as he watches and leans back into his seat._

Wiz: Unlike his teammates, Zitz has used his inventive genius to mechanically advance his weaponry far beyond those of his fellow toads. By combining technology and brawn, Zitz has added blades, saws and drills to his arsenal.

**Boomstick: This guy could be the world's best handyman, if he always wasn't getting sucked into an alternate dimension every time some one turned on a video game.**

Wiz: Despite almost having no actual combat training, Zitz has proved strong enough to power through some of the toughest games ever made. And yes, the games excruciating difficulty is canon as it was specifically programmed by the Battletoads themselves.

**Boomstick: Yeah, try and wrap your brain around that one.**

_Zitz: I'm a big bad mother of all toads!_

"_Combat experience is important though well see if him prevailing the excruciating difficulty will be enough to sway the fight in his favor" comments Aura as she got a nod from Mare._

"_Well see, though it is interesting that he originally started as a normal human and powered through the difficult odds" Demiurge says as he smirks, closing the notebook, already having written down what he had about Leonardo._

_Overall they seemed to take Zits with a grain of salt as, while it seemed he would be better then Leonardo on paper, theres much more behind a fight then weapons and combat ability. Zits had a few fans among the denizens of Nazarick but for now they simply watched and waited._

**Leonardo**

(Cues Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles *1987* - Main Theme *Rock/Metal Cover*)

Wiz: We briefly covered his abilities last episode, but there's plenty more to Leonardo.

**BACKGROUND**

**Height: 5'2"**

**Weight: 180 Ibs.**

**Master of Ninjitsu, Nushido, and Swordsmanship**

**Leader and Strategist**

**Skilled in Using Environment**

**Favorite Color: Blue. Duh.**

Wiz: He's trained in Ninjitsu and Bushido all his life, shaping his body and mind to master close combat, swordsmanship, honor and the art of invisibility.

_This of course got a nod of satisfaction of Cocytus and Sebas, quite pleased that Leonardo had followed the code of honor, then his brother who had anger management issues. _

"_Bushido sounds an interesting code to follow" Cocytus says as he lets out yet another puff of smoke._

**Boomstick: He's also the strategist of the turtle team, who are now all dead. Sooo... yeah.**

Wiz: Leonardo is especially skilled in the use of environment to outsmart and outmaneuver an opponent.

"_A good fighter uses not only his body but the environment around him to win the fight" Ainz says getting some nods and looks of awes at what he said as he once more, mentally sighs._

"_So far it seems Leonardo is much more intelligent but Zits is more versatile" comments Shalltear._

Wiz: He is also the only Ninja Turtle in any timeline who has studied under two masters, Splinter the rat, and the Ancient One.

**Boomstick: Hey Wiz, look! It's an Asian Yoda! What?**

_Ainz mentally snerks at the comparison though it was apt, for the rest of the Denizens they had no idea who yoda was though they used context clues to guess what they were talking about._

**NINJAKEN SWORDS**

**Also Called Ninjato**

**Shorter and Straighter than Katanas**

**Designed for Quick, Deadly Strikes**

**2ft. Long Blade**

**A Hollywood Invention**

**Boomstick: Leo wields two Ninjaken Swords, which are best for swift deadly strikes and are designed with the idea that a good offense, is the best defence. They're usually mistaken as katana in the shows and comics, even through they are obviously straight, rather than curved.**

Wiz: The Ninjaken is, in fact, an invention of Hollywood, as there are no historical evidence of the weapon's existence.

"_While their make believe weapons they are still functional" Nabarel says watching with interest, hands on her lap._

"_They would be better for thrusting it looks like with them being straight" Comments Yuri getting a nod from some of the other weapon users._

**Boomstick: Like the moon landing!**

Wiz: Shut up!

_This got a few blinks from some of the others, sure they could teleport to the moon if they wanted but it was the way it was said that threw some of them off. They eventually pushed off the line for comedic effect then anything and moved on._

Wiz: While he usually relies on his brothers's solid teamwork, he has proven to be a very effective warrior on his own too, defeating all sorts of enemies like ninja robots, giant monsters, war-torn aliens and even the Shredder.

_Leonardo: (swiping his sword at a foot ninja) Gotcha. (then kicks the foot ninja away)_

_Much like before, Leonardo had his few sets of fans, such as Cocytus and Sebas but as well as Lupus for his weapons and Yuri for his code of honor. Of course they had already discussed him last episode so there really wasn't much to say about this fighter that they haven't said already._

Wiz: All right the combatants are set. Let's end this debate once and for all.

**Boomstick: But first, our shameless advertisement from our friends at Go Daddy.**

_While the advertisement was going, they discussed who they thought were going to win. "personally the versatility behind Zits weapons may prevail" comments Aura as she got a nod once more from Mare._

"_I disagree, his strategic mind could carry the day as it had before" Sebas says getting an agreement statement from Cocytus. And much like the fights before they were split down the middle of who was going to win. Of course the fight would begin soon as they quieted down and watch the fight begin._

**Boomstick: It's time for a Death Battle!**

The group sees Zitz jumping down and slowly walked forward, until Leonardo jumped out of the sewer hole to confront him.

**FIGHT!**

Zitz instantly started the battle by using his ram horns on Leo, which sends him bouncing off a fencing before being kicked by three giant boots before being giant punched to the other direction. Leo quickly dodges just as Zitz tries to end the match quickly with his drill and kicks him twice before the Battletoad blocked all of his kicks.

"_Zits has the initiative though well see how Leo counters in this fight" Cocytus says as he watches with interest, almost leaning forward as they all seemed to want to see who was the winner in this fight._

Zitz soon retaliated with a few hits before morphing his arms into a dozer to block Leo's somersault attack before attacking endlessly and smashed the Ninja Turtle's head with tambourines that his hands morphed into before punching him in the gut, picks him up, and then throws him into the fence.

_The Trambourines got a laugh out of Aura and Mare as it was more comical then anything, enjoying the little aspects of comedy they throw into these fights so its not serious all the way through._

(Cues I Beam Fight - TMNT)

But Leo backflips to his feet and blocked another giant fist and kicks Zitz repeated before slashing at the Battletoad, which draws blood, Zitz then morph into a weight which is impervious to Leo's attacks. Eventually, Leonardo retreats into the sewers as soon as Zitz returned to normal and followed him.

"_Leos dictating the terms of the fight, which is good as it means hes in control of what he wants to happen" Demiurge says analyzing what Leonardo was doing as he got a nod from Cocytus coming to the same conclusion he had._

"_Hes using the terrain to his advantage" Shalltear reiterating what Demiurge says though mostly for herself as she liked simple and to the point._

(Cues Battletoads & Double Dragon - Next Level *Remix*)

In the sewers, Zitz searches for his opponent, when suddenly Leonardo jumps and stabs him again before hiding again as Zitz tries to uppercut him. Leo tries again but dodges Zitz's chainsaw and disappeared into another hole as Zitz gave chase and search for him again, Leonardo then surprise attack Zitz again and jumped back. Zitz was soon enraged and started pummeling the wall to get Leonardo out out hiding. This distraction was perfect as the group sees Leo floating in the water.

"_Seems he got agitated with Leo's tactics and decided to bring the entire thing down" commented Naberal as she rolled her eyes at the brute force option that he was using to catch leo that no doubt wouldn't work._

Soon Leonardo sprung up and sliced through the Battletoad's mid section and jumps into the hole again, just as Zitz's upper body slowly slid off.

**K.O.!**

_The denizens clapped for Leo being once more the victor as they watched as the host began to explain why he won now as well, rather interested in why._

(Cues Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles *1987* - Season 8-10 Closing Credits Theme)

**Boomstick: Damn.**

Wiz: Zitz was more than a match for Leonardo in a simple brawl, using his brutal arsenal to overpower him; But when it came to the environment, Zitz couldn't handle Leonardo's ninja skills and his lack of training left him frustrated and unsure what to do.

"_Makes sense, its as demiurge says, that Leo determined the rules of the engagement and it infuriated Zits to no end." Albedo says praising her collegue as she got a nod of thanks for the compliment._

**Boomstick: While Zitz is a strategist, he always relies on his brute force and once Leo went in stealth mode and turned the tides, Zitz decided to bring the whole sewer down. Hey c'mon, Leo fights all kinds of mutants and monsters at least once a week.**

Wiz: Of all the toads, Zitz certainly stood the best chance with his technologically advanced weaponry, but while the Battletoads are known for accomplishing the impossible odds, so are the Ninja Turtles. Leonardo made quick work of Zitz as soon as he had the chance.

"_All it took was the right opportunity to deliver the finishing blow and it was over for Zits" Says Sebas as he got a nod from the others._

"_His strategic mind won once more over the brute force of Zits" says Lupus as she leans back, almost satisfied with the sadistic kill._

**Boomstick: In the end, Zitz just need to pull himself together.**

Wiz: The winner s Leonardo.

_This of course got another Laugh from Yuri at the pun and a groan from most of the others as they watched to see who would be the next fighters coming up._

**Boomstick: Again.**

**Boomstick: Next time on Death Battle.**

The group soon sees a happy field, where a cute green dinosaur appears walking through the fields.

Suddenly a savage red raptor appeared out of a green pipe and roared, making the green dinosaur cower in fear.

_They were satisfied with the results really and they became really interested in the next fight._

"_Reptilian creatures fighting… interesting to see the outcome" Demiurge says as he pushes his glasses up before standing and walking over to the DVD player and pressed the next button before having a seat._

**Sorry this took so long! I was working up my motivation to get through, what I thought, was some of the duller episodes and well ive been binging fanfictions! **

**-The poll is still up that I plan to do so please go vote!**

**-I feel like doing an MLP Fanfic (yes I love the show, bite me) where they watch RVB. So that might be fun to do as well! Let me know what yall think**

**REVIEW PLEASE I LOVE REVIEWS**


End file.
